Reinos en peligro Warning
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: CroOSOver...historia Cachonda..Raro..si..pero mejorando jajaja..gracias..y Que si son del reino Esperanza...y el misterio del reino de tierra..:: EnAbanDono poR un tiempo ::
1. principio

**Reinos en peligro**  
  
**Hola este fic se me ocurrió alas 3:00am XD es k no podía dormir y lo lamento pero espero k les guste son d las 4 temporadas (la mayoría de los personajes)  
  
No se pero le quedaban muy bien ,tengo que decir que invente el nombre de algunos reyes ya que no me acordaba del nombre de los padres y otros no sabia; así bueno este fic pienso que tiene un poco de todo principales actores yo digo que serán Rika e Izzi ya que empiezo con ellos a lo mejor me turnare un poco al actor principal .....y pondré otro o no-c?  
  
Lo que estoy segura que va tener este fic es romance, acción, misterio y fantasía; a lo mejor le pondré otra cosa después..pero bueno...  
  
Aclaro que este fic cuando este terminado puede estar largo ya que nadie sabe lo que pueda imaginar mi mente..  
  
NO ME DECEPCIONEN NO DEJANDO REVIEWS XC!!!**

**Dejen aunque sea Estuvo bienO.o¿?  
**  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**%%%%%%% Se ve un águila volando por un extenso terreno %%%%%%%**

(cada ves indiquen un reino se pueden imaginar el águila volando sobre el)  
  
**_Voz de mujer :  
_**  
**_:::Ase mucho tiempo existían varios reinos en este mundo; cuando todavía no había cosa mas importante que disfrutar la vida, ...........cuando los moustros eran bienvenidos y aceptados por los hombres superiores por los humanos .........algunos moustros tenían cuerpo de humanos ...tal vez lo eran.... pero tenían un poder que los hacia diferente a un simple hombre ;dependiendo que reino fuera tenían la habilidad de invocar esa esencia...pero otros reinos mas poderosos ocultaban sus poderes mas allá de eso.......... :  
  
el reino del agua :habitada por seres capaces de vivir en la tierra y en el agua humanos y animales acuáticos eran conocidos por su destreza en construcción ;havia dos poblados uno en el fondo del mar y otro en una isla  
  
el reino del viento: habitada por humanos sabios y fuertes ,y animales que volaban; este reino esta localizado detrás de las montañas y protegido por ellas....  
  
el reino humano :el mas grande ,que por su nombre dice quien lo habitaba ,estaba compuesto por muchos pueblos ,ciudades y ranchos ;según los otros reinos el mas primitivo ya que no tenían la habilidad de algún poder pero era reconocido por los valores que poseía  
  
el reino de los demonios:el reino mas temido por todos ya que nadie salía vivo;....  
_**

**_  
  
pero los reinos que mas peleaban entre ellos eran los reinos del fuego y del hielo, siempre rivales ..hubo una guerra desastrosa entre los 2 reinos para mostrar quien era el mejor; la guerra duro 1 década .......tiempo después volvieron a la normalidad los 2 reino ..aun peleando pero no guerra _****_  
  
El reino del hielo estaba gobernado por el rey Hikario Tatsuko un hombre fuerte ,de ojos verdes se podía ver sus sentimientos ,su piel blanca como la nieve ,su cabello castaño desordenado .....tenia odio, ya que el rey del fuego mato a su padre ....su esposa La reina Rumiko Nonaka su piel era pálida tan blanca que parecía una rosa blanca cubierta por nieve..sus ojos lila brillaban de orgullo hacia su reino ..su cabello castaño quebrado era largo y lo tenia muy cuidado ....estos eran los reyes del reino del hielo ...algo que caracterizaba físicamente a el reino era que todos eran de ojos de color verde ,azules y rara ves lilas; también su piel pálida ,su cabello rubio o castaño.....pero también lo caracterizaban cosas moralmente se podrían decir su forma de pelear valentía ,orgullo, sabiduría ..pero no matar no ..tenían sentimientos ..solían ser amables ..sensibles, amorosos..y así seguiría ........también poseían varias habilidades como yo ya había dicho ocultaban cosas...en este reino existía el satanismo..podían invocar espíritus ,cosas anormales para otros pueblos...  
  
El reino del fuego estaba gobernado por Harakusha Tenkshizo, su cabello rojo era al rojo vivo ..sus ojos eran de color café se veía tranquilidad en ellos pero ocultaba algo.... ,su cuerpo era grande y fuerte, su carácter era duro ...el mato al padre del rey del hielo..porque??nadie sabe pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso...su esposa Renni Izumi era amable todo lo contrario a el ,ella era sensible pero con un limite de tolerancia ; no había que ver como era físicamente para enamorarse de ella solo tenían que conocerla y era mas que suficiente.....(las características iguales ojos,cabellos)  
  
Como ya había dicho el Rey Harakusha Tenkshizo mato al padre de del rey del hielo ;de venganza el rey del hielo traiciono a su esposa acostándose con la reina del fuego "Renni Izumi"(la violo),....El rey Harakusha Tenkshizo al saber esto hizo lo mismo pero con la reina Rumiko(la violo)...las reinas; c/u de ellas (las 2) quedaron embarazadas pero no quisieron decir quien era el padre ya que sabían lo que iban a hacer al pequeño..........A MATAR...lo mas obvio ..cuando se dieron cuenta de su embrazo pusieron de excusa que iban a un viaje ..solas de mujer pero no dijeron que se iban acompañar una a una; como eran reinos vecinos en los limites de cada reino ...la mitad ... havia una casa que pertenecía a los 2 reinos , ahí se quedaron las reinas por un año ,acompañados por una pareja de ancianos que las ayudaron ....pero.. _**

**::Flash back::**

(Las 2 mujeres les entregan a 2 niños envueltos en mantas a los ancianos)  
  
Anciana :Estan seguras ...(observa a la mujer pelirroja)Renni?(observa a la mujer castaña)Rumiko?  
  
Rumiko: si segura ..deseo lo mejor para ,mi hija Rika ,tiene las características de ambos reinos y tambien su hermano Izzy Renni: Si es cierto, Izzy tiene la característica física de su cabello rojo y sus ojos son del reino del fuego ,su piel blanca es del reino del hielo  
  
Rumiko: sus característica son casi las mismas; la única diferencia de Rika son sus ojos eso le pertenece al reino del hielo...quiero que .....(llorando) mi hija ....este a salvo vendré a verla por lo menos a los 8 años ..no se que opines tu Renni?...quiero que ella aprenda...a usar el arco y la flecha..que aprenda las artes marciales....quiero que sea alguien del reino del fuego y hielo..que tenga las capacidades de cada reino..  
  
Renni: Si yo también deseo eso que se ágil con la espada que ....tenga estudios ..que sepa todo que ....aprenda de la vida ...quiero que los 2 tengan las misma educación ..claro en la mujer va ha hacer algo diferente....quiero que ella tenga la habilidad de nuestro reino ya que el hombre no lo puede hacer ...es la hechicería...por favor(tomándole las manos a la anciana)enséñele a los 2 todo lo que usted crea necesario ...  
  
Rumiko: Por favor(llorando) –se acerca a Rika le da un beso en la frente- nos veremos pronto Rika  
  
Renni repite lo mismo con su hijo  
  
Anciano: Cuidan se mucho ..yo me haré cargo de que estén bien....vuelvan dentro de 5 años y podrán verlos vengan juntas ... bueno solas...pero decídanse ....  
  
Rumiko: si volveremos

** ::Fin del Flash back:::**  
  
_**Y**_ _**así comenzó toda la historia que ustedes los lectores lo podrán imaginar..... ::::**_

**HOLA!!!**

Bueno este es prologo.....haci k ustedes deciden que si les gusta si o no? ¿?dejando mas reviews yo mas rapido podre hacer mas capitilos..

Sanyonara

La(hija)niña de la oscuridad


	2. Peligro:::Todo esto es el principio

Peligro el comienzo de todo

Hola! acabo de subir el 2 fic espero que les guste...si les gusto dejen review y si no les gusto también dejen review!!

Linel-kun: No me vas presentar T.T´

La niña de la oscuridad: Si te voy a tomar en cuenta primito—

Linel-kun: Entonces!! Que esperas preséntame!!!!

La niña de la oscuridad: Ok!!(voz ejem) ejem ejm....El es Linel-kun mi primo nombre real Lionel de ves en cuando esta conmigo y hacemos fics...leyó mi fic y decidió ayudarme....-..=2

Linel-kun: Bueno ...esta mejor..nn

La niña de la oscuridad:-susurrando - Baka!

Linel-kun: Dijiste algo? ¿?

La niña de la oscuridad: nn´ No nada solamente u que ya no hay que aburrirlos y empecemos con el fic

Linel-kun: Estúpida

La niña de la oscuridad: (golpe a Linel)TE ESCUCHE

Linel-kun: ;;

La niña de la oscuridad: Y aquí esta nuestro fic ...idea originaria por mi.....QQ T.T

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø::: º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø::: º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø::: º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø::: º¤ø,¸¸,

* * *

::Flash back::

(Las 2 mujeres les entregan a 2 niños envueltos en mantas a los ancianos)

Anciana :Están seguras ...(observa a la mujer pelirroja)Renni?(observa a la mujer castaña)Rumiko?

Rumiko: si segura ..deseo lo mejor para ,mi hija Rika ,tiene las características de ambos reinos y también su hermano Izzy

Renni: Si es cierto, Izzy tiene la característica física de su cabello rojo y sus ojos son del reino del fuego ,su piel blanca es del reino del hielo

Rumiko: sus característica son casi las mismas; la única diferencia de Rika son sus ojos eso le pertenece al reino del hielo...quiero que .....(llorando) mi hija ....este a salvo vendré a verla por lo menos a los 8 años ..no se que opines tu Renni?...quiero que ella aprenda...a usar el arco y la flecha..que aprenda las artes marciales....quiero que sea alguien del reino del fuego y hielo..que tenga las capacidades de cada reino..

Renni: Si yo también deseo eso que se ágil con la espada que ....tenga estudios ..que sepa todo que ....aprenda de la vida ...quiero que los 2 tengan las misma educación ..claro en la mujer va ha hacer algo diferente....quiero que ella tenga la habilidad de nuestro reino ya que el hombre no lo puede hacer ...es la hechicería...por favor(tomándole las manos a la anciana)enséñele a los 2 todo lo que usted crea necesario ...

Rumiko: Por favor(llorando) –se acerca a Rika le da un beso en la frente-nos veremos pronto Rika

Renni repite lo mismo con su hijo

Anciano: Cuidan se mucho ..yo me haré cargo de que estén bien....vuelvan dentro de 5 años y podrán verlos vengan juntas ... bueno solas...pero decídanse ....

Rumiko: si volveremos

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de este acontecimiento los niños se criaron como debían de hacer ,para los 5 años sabían:

Izzy:

leer perfectamente chino ,japonés

Pintar

Observar

oír

Dominaba el invocar las 4 esencias: El agua, el fuego, el viento y la tierra

Podía ver espíritus

montar a caballo

Cazar

pescar

nadar

Primeros auxilios

Lo que apenas estaba aprendiendo era:

Dominar la espada

El chamanismos

Las artes oscuras

La alquimancia

Las artes marciales

El nunca mostraba su debilidad aprendía cada cosa y trataba de ser mejor ...el tenia 5 años cumplía los 6 la próxima semana; era un niño que mostraba una sonrisa ;para el anciano Kitogua tenia pensado ;enseñarle sobre el mundo del mas aya ,que no hay que temer a los muertos ;pero le quería enseñar principalmente defensa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika

El arco

Las 4 esencias

invocar espíritus

Invocar moustros

Leer

observar

Cocinar

Cazar

defenderse con los cuchillos

Ella trataba de dominar

Chamanismo(ella sasordetismo ,taoísmo y lectura del futuro)

Artes oscuras

Artes marciales

Montar a caballo

nadar

la espada

Brujería(pociones)

Medicina(los primeros auxilios y las plantas medicinales)

Ella era una niña fuerte y lista, se las ingeniaba para todo; era muy ágil , y contestaba a todo a lo mas lógico, era algo seria y decía las cosas con madurez y a la ves entono frió pero esa era su forma de comportarse .Casi nunca mostraba debilidad ante algún problema. Su entrenadora su sensei era la anciana Ramicha

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

::::Ya habían pasado 13 años desde que fueron dejados con el anciano Kitogua

Vivian en los 2 reinos una mitad era de un reino y la otra mitad de otros ;la casa era grande (de buen tamaño),era estilo occidental y era de 2 pisos ;la casa tenia una sala ,un comedor ,un desayunador, una biblioteca(grande) 2 baños uno para hombres y una para mujeres (había mas pero estos eran los grandes)una cocina, un cuarto de clases (de yoga, de artes marciales ,de meditación ,etc), un cuarto de artes(pintar),y lo de mas eran 30 habitaciones cada una con un baño propio. La casa estaba rodeada por un bosque ,que los protegían ;en el cuarto de clases había dos individuos, de repente

(n/a: si han visto shamanking es igualito que la casa de los Asakura y si han visto la casa de Rika es casi igual que su casa pero con mas habitaciones)

_**¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!! ¡¡POWW!!**_

¿?: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Se oyen pasos rápidos (n/a: en realidad corriendo),una mujer entra a la habitación

Era una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años ,su cutis se veía muy desgastado, su cabello blanco ,era largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran cafes y grandes . Ella la anciana Ramicha

Anciana Ramicha: ¿qué diablos pasa? –al ver al muchacho tirado en el suelo –Izzy ¡oh dios mío! ¿estas bien? -,rápidamente le dirige una mirada asesina ,al otro individuo que estaba en la habitación-¿Qué le haz hecho?-dijo en tono sarcástico ,pero a la vez enojado

El otro individuo era un hombre aproximadamente de 60 años ,su cutis estaba muy desgastada mas que el de la anciana Ramicha ;su cabello blanco era corto ;sus ojos eran de color verde manzana, eran hermosos. El era el Anciano Kitogua.

Anciano Kitogua: Nada ,solamente le estaba enseñando algunas cosas-dijo con mucha tranquilidad

Anciana Ramicha: ¿De esta forma?¿lastimándolo?-dijo señalando a Izzy que seguía tirado en el suelo

Anciano Kitogua: Claro que no ;pero como quieres que domine los movimientos mentales ,si ni siquiera puede hacer que su cuerpo ligero como una pluma –le grito a su mujer

Anciana Ramicha: De...

Había sido interrumpida 

¿?:Lo puede hacer a la antigua es mas sencillo el único problema es que te cansas mas ,pero no creo que sea la mejor manera ;para poder hacer los movimientos mentales hay que tener la mente preparada; es decir en blanco para ser mas exactos ,pero –Se detuvo a ver que Izzy se había sentado en mariposa ,aun noqueado-...su mente esta cargada por una lectura de otro mundo o espacio ;mas bien conocida que esta teniendo una visión y.. al tener la mente cargada ,su cuerpo se hace pesado ...es lo mas lógico que veo a su problema; Izzy si tiene la capacidad para poder hacer movimientos mentales

La voz provenía de un rincón del cuarto el mas oscuro; la voz era una mujer.

Anciano Kitogua:-Se pone en posición para pelear y a la ves protegiendo a su esposa e Izzy -¿Quién eres? Sal de ahí; ES UNA ORDEN

Sale de las sombras una muchacha de aproximadamente 13 años ,su cabello rojizo era largo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros ;su piel era blanca igual que la nieve , sus ojos eran grandes de color lila; su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado para una joven como ella, era una mujer hermosa. Su nombre era Rika

Rika: Eh vivo durante toda vida aquí y no me reconoce

Anciano Kitogua: -estando normal(ya no preparado para atacar)-Rika pero si eres tu –dice algo aliviado-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Anciana Ramicha: Pues yo se lo enseñe

Anciano Kitogua: -O.o-En serio ¿ella ya sabe los movimientos mentales ,ya los domina?

Rika: Así es, hace un año aprendí a dominarlos-dice en un tono serio y a la vez seco.

Anciano Kitogua: -Oo O.O T.T XC

Anciana Ramicha: - le da un golpe al Anciano Kitogua-ya deja de lloriquear pronto lo dominara ya es lo ultimo que le falta aprender-le dice –Rika ,vamos a poner aprueba tus conocimientos –se voltea a verla- En este caso las plantas medicinales, las pociones y restos de animales sirven para curar las heridas; examinando las heridas ¿qué utilizarías tu?

Rika: Sencillo la planta para humectar ,y las desinfectadoras; las pongo a hervir con lava ,las revuelvo ,después de un tiempo meto la piel de tiburón y dejo reposando en 10 minutos...y ya –dice en un tono de aburrimiento

Anciana Ramicha: Eso ...es correcto

Anciano Kitogua: -Oo-¿cómo supo eso?

Anciana Ramicha: Yo se lo enseñe, ve y prepara todo lo que dijo --

Rika :Ya escucho que espera valla y haga la poción ,y de pasada la de rehabilitación.-le dio la orden a Al anciano Kitogua, en tono sarcástico

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$

Ya haber hecho la poción el Anciano Kitogua ,se la da a Izzy ;después de 3 horas el joven despierta en su habitación.

Izzy-Se había incorporado –¿Que diablos me paso? ,solo recuerdo que estaba muy débil y ahora me siento mejor ¿pero que me sucedió?

Ante sus ojos se aparece de la nada Rika

Rika: Estabas aprendiendo los movimientos mentales ,pero al parecer no pudiste ,¿estuviste practicando toda la semana no?-le dice a Izzy

Izzy: Si-dice algo triste-ya lo había logrado ,yo ya lo sabia

Rika: ¿Entonces que te paso?,a ti no te sucede eso –dijo en tono preocupado y dulce a la ves

Izzy: Es solo....-se quedo pensando-..no se que me pasa ..es mi mente

Rika: tienes una visión ..solo que tu no tienes la habilidad para leerlos ..a lo mejor-dice pensativa- puedas verlo por medio de tu sueños si sueñas algo extraño me avisas

Izzy: Y si no puedo Rika-dice-es que para ti es fácil decirlo hermana ,yo...

Rika: -lo interrumpe-como quiera voy a estudiar en la biblioteca como meter me a tu mente para poderlo ver con mas claridad, no te preocupes tan solo necesito que descanses hermano.

Izzy: Si Rika ......pero

Rika había desaparecido, su hermana era algo misteriosa, igual que el pero no tanto como ella .

Izzy:--Pensando-Tengo que admitirlo mi hermana tiene estilo –

Y se dispuso a dormir

=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?¡=?

Era oscuro se veía un pueblo ,junto aun lago la luna estaba reflejada en ella ,era hermoso ;DE REPENTE todo se ve en llamas ,el pueblo quemándose la gente corriendo por todos lados ,tratando de salvar sus vidas..todo era destrucción...y de repente se oye una voz de un hombre

:::::PRONTO LOS MOUSTROS GOBERNAREMOS EL MUNDO, NO MAS HUMANOS; JAJAJAJAJAJAJA:::::

Izzy despierta en su cuarto ,todo empapado de sudor frió ,solo había sido una pesadilla. Se quito el sudor de su frente y se dispuso en ir a bañarse .Se vistió y se fue a desayunar.

Al entrara al desayunador se encontró con su hermana preparando el desayuno ,pero no como siempre ,tenia unas ojeras ;al parecer no había dormido muy bien.

Izzy: Buenos días Hermana-le decía mientras se sentaba en su lugar .

Rika: Buenos días hermano,¿Qué quieres para desayunar?(n/a Ni yo me la imagino XD)

Izzy: lo mismo de siempre y quiero jugo de naranja.

Rika: Claro

Después de un tiempo llegaron los censéis(anciana Ramicha y el anciano Kitogua)

Después del desayuno Rika se fue al cuarto de clases, para meditar un rato ;todo estaba en silencio de repente sintió una presencia ,si no podía equivocarse ;abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¿necesitas algo hermanito?

Sin previo aviso Izzy estaba a su lado sentado igual que ella(estilo mariposa)

-Ahora que lo dices si; es sobre lo de ayer-le dijo-tenias razón ...tuve un sueño bastante raro

-aja –dijo en tono frió-¿y que vistes?

-Era mucha destrucción...tal vez si miras en mi mente ,todo se aclare

-esta bien

A continuación Rika toma con su mano la cabeza de Izzy y ve en ella todo su sueño pero con algunas cosas agregadas

_Vio de mas :_

_Varias personas todos peleando.,un grupo aparte aterrado ,una ciudad protegida ,2 mujeres llorando ;todo en desastre......y de repente todo oscuro._

Rika se separa de Izzy después de lo que vio los dos estaban en papados de sudor y estaban aterrados .

Izzy: Esto es imposible ..todo tiene sentido ahora

Rika: Era tan obvio ,todos saben de esto pero jamás pensé..

Izzy: Que éramos nosotros

Rika :Somos los hijos de la traición, somos..

Izzy: los que debemos salvar a este mundo, somos los únicos capaces Rika, eso decía en las profecías Rika

* * *

::Flash Back::

Hace 3 años

Rika: Anciana Ramicha:,este libro es el de las profecías verdad?

Anciana Ramicha: Así es, solamente gente que tiene un alma pura ,es capaz de leerlo

Izzy: Déjame verlo ,mira aquí dice que habrá una destrucción dentro de 3 años

Rika: Pero dice que tienen que ir a...

::Fin del Flash back ::

* * *

Rika: Pero no somos los únicos recuerda que habrá gente que nos apoyen y ...hay que preguntarle a los Censéis

Izzy :si

_**Voz de la mujer:**_

Rápidamente fueron con los Censéis les dijeron la verdad ,todo sobre que ellos eran los hijos de la traición que ellos eran los mismos, y que las profecías se cumplen desde ahora........... 

Hasta aquí acaba mi segundo capi ,gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan dejando; estoy aprendiendo como ser escritora, bueno este fic es dedicado a mis primos

Besos

bye


	3. Las profecias se cumplen falta poco

**Las profecías**

Este es el 3 capitulo de este fic ,y en realidad estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo necesito ayuda si alguien cree poderme ayudarme estoy muy dispuesta a que me ayuden.

Por mis desgracia l Linel na me ayudo en 2 capitulo y es todo.;;Lo extraño mucho tuvo que irse a Michoacán y pos lo extraño nmas le agradezco todo lo que hizo por el 2 capi de este fic.

Atentamente: Tu prima la (hija)niña de la oscuridad.

"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"#$"

Todavía estaban en la sala con los censéis , se habían quedado sin voz; todo estaba de cabeza ; se había hecho un momento de silencio, largo....

Rika estaba pensativa ,después de todo ellos eran los hijos de la traición ,y según las profecías después de que ellos hayan conocido su identidad el mundo será un desastre ;el reino de los moustros se revelaran ante los demás reinos y solo uno de uno de esos reinos sobrevivirá (refiriéndose Reino de moustros Vs. Los demás reinos) ; eso significaba que habrá una guerra ,y eso no era todo ; lo peor decía que tenían que reclutar a gente capaz de vivir en un pueblo ....el pueblo escondido ; ese pueblo solo lo hallarían si realmente lo necesitan pocas veces humanos han, visto ese pueblo y viven para contarlo; a ella no le gustaba tener amigos en realidad su vida era perfecta ,según ella pero.....si tendrían que hacer lo ,tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Izzy también estaba pensativo ,como todo este tiempo nadie le había dicho que Rika ,en realidad no era su hermana ,si no era su media hermana ,todo este tiempo había vivido en un mundo de mentiras ;¿que habría otra cosa que no supiera? ...si.. si la había.....en ese momento que la pregunta paso por su mente le brillaron los ojos ; los ancianos les dijeron que sus padres los habían muerto en una guerra y que fueron dejado en esta casa ....entonces sus padres aun vivían .....los padres de Rika también estaban vivos ; eran los reyes de cada reino , entonces ...ellos eran los príncipes ,los 2 de cada reino ;pero ¿quiénes eran sus padres?

La anciana Ramicha deshizo el silencio de hielo.

Se lo que están pensando ,se que es algo difícil pero ......si Izzy ..Rika es tu media hermana , tal vez no sepas pero tu madre es la Reina Renni y tu padre es rey Hikario .............y tu Rika tu madre es la reina Rumiko y tu padre el rey Harakusha.

Anciano Kitogua: Es la verdad ,sus padres no saben de su existencia ,y si supieran...

Rika: Habría un desastre....yo creo –dijo sin levantar la vista, a ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora ,a pesar de ser pocos tenían la vista bien puesta en ella-que nos matarían, o si no a nuestras madres.......y eso no seria justo-al decir eso su vos tenia tristeza y decepción ;levanto la vista para ver a los individuos del cuarto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ,ella nunca era si; pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Su aura estaba débil ,vulnerable a cada a taque ,la depresión la controlaba.

Izzy :Rika......- fue lo único que pudo articular su garganta , en realidad detestaba que su hermana estuviera así; ella era muy fría ,pero tierna a la ves no era como cualquier mujer ; ella tenia el corazón lleno de valentía, su forma de pelear era muy distinguida; en serio le preocupaba mucho la actitud de su hermana –esto debe aclarase con nuestras madres ,todos los reinos deben saber lo que va a pasar..

Anciano Kitogua: Pronto se darán cuenta ,por si mismos..

Izzy: Trata de decir que ....

Rika: Habrá catrastofes o fenómenos naturales ,ya que el reino de los moustros se revelara y al a hacer eso ,el mundo se desequilibrara .-recupero su compostura ,su voz era seca pero con preocupación

Anciana Ramicha: Y cuando pasa eso ,la destrucción gobernara por un tiempo, ...saben que el libro de las profecías esta en nuestras manos..es el único en el mundo, deben saber que hay cosas sin resolverse aun....

Anciano Kitogua: Eso es cierto, en este mundo hay 7 reinos conocidos ,el reino de agua, el reino de tierra, el reino de fuego, el reino de hielo, el reino del viento ,el reino de los humanos y el reino de moustros.

Anciana Ramicha : Pero hay reinos escondidos...son varios ,y también pueblos que no son conocidos ...-las palabras retumbaban en el cuarto

Rika: ¿Por qué nos dicen esto?-dice con tono de angustia 

Anciano Kitogua: Nosotros sabemos mas que ustedes, y lo mejor será que huyan de aquí.....su vida aun es peligro

Al decir eso Izzy y Rika se quedaron muy tensos, que les estaban pidiendo huir...ellos jamás harían eso ,en realidad ellos se quedarían a pelear

Anciana Ramicha: Pero si eso quieren pueden hacerlo-les había leído la mente a los 2-pero ..no será aquí ;necesitaran irse a otros reinos para poder salvarlos ,creo que si van en busca de seguidores ,puedan hacer un ejercito

Anciano Kitogua: Pero necesitaran mas ayuda tal ves si.....-se quedo pensando la pelirroja no aguantaba mas la tensión tenia que saber ahora mismo- si piden ayuda a los príncipes de cada Reino

Anciana Ramicha: Me parece una gran idea ,cada princesa y príncipe ,bueno la mayoría están comprometidos ,con diferentes príncipes y princesas de otros reinos .Si convencen a los príncipes, pueden decirles ellos a algunos campesinos o ciudadanos del reino ya que ellos los conocen ,así será mas fácil que recluten un ejercito

Izzy: Me parece una estupenda idea ,me agrada ,pero 

Rika: ¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto?(n/a Vive interrumpiendo)

Anciana Ramicha: Si ustedes hacen lo que nosotros creemos convenientes ,..tal ves ganemos la guerra..

Anciano Kitogua : pero para esto deben de tener armas - dijo –Nosotros nos encargaremos en empacar, todo lo necesario ,mañana partirán a primera hora.

Izzy :-O.o –Pero que deberemos hacer? Necesitaremos mas cosas ¿qué hay de los símbolos de los reinos para entrar ,sin ellos no podremos pasar?-dijo en tono asustado pero también preocupado

Anciana Ramicha: Eso ya lo tenemos es solo que ustedes se las ingenien mañana ....descansen ...viajaran a caballo

Y desapareció ante sus ojos , 

La mansión ( o casa) estaba en silencio completo ,Izzy estaba en su cuarto pensativo ,como podría ser posible este día definitivamente estaba loco, casi toda su vida tenia sentido ahora. Ya estaba oscureciendo y decidió irse a bañar ,después de eso se fue a su cuarto ; los espíritus del bosque estaban jugado en esa casa ,era algo normal para el ; había nacido y vivido con espíritus , no tenia miedo de que lo posesionaran ; al contrario el y Rika ,cada quien tenían un espíritu del bosque ,rió al recordar la primera ves que vio un espíritu el se asusto ,pero en cambio su hermana afronto el miedo a lo desconocido ;(gran gotota ).al entrar al cuarto se acostó en su cama ;cerro sus ojos y se quedo pensando en que mañana deberían emprender un viaje que ni siquiera sabría si viviría ,pero de repente sintió una presencia , aun con los ojos cerrados pronuncio :

-Deseas algo tentomon?

Así es el pronuncio la palabra tentomon ; de una esquina de la habitación salió un espíritu; sin cuerpo(no material)era un bicho ,parecía una mosca ;en realidad alguna ocasión fue un moustro ,solo que perdió la vida ,la mayoría de los moustros cuando pierden la vida van en busca de paz y de ves en cuando están entre humanos ayudándolos cuándo mas lo necesitan. Su piel era de color rojo con erupciones verdes. Este era su espíritu del bosque .

Tentomon: Izzy-dijo algo tímido-tienes miedo de que mañana salgamos de aquí 

Izzy:-no solo algo de...-dijo pensativo ¿Qué tenia exactamente? ni el lo sabia-confusión , estoy confundido .

Tentomon :No te preocupes Izzy, deberías descansar , mañana va ha hacer un viaje muy pero muy largo.

Izzy: si tienes razón-lo voltea a ver ,le dedica una sonrisa de comprensión y de agradecimiento por el apoyo que le da-buenas noches-le dice y se acuesta para poder dormir.

* * *

A diferencia de Izzy ,Rika estaba pensativa que iba a hacer ,ella tenia un mar de dudas ,demasiadas preguntas que no sabia cual era la respuesta; estaba sentada cerca de la ventana viendo hacia la nada cuando delante de ella se aprecio un espíritu de una zorrita, flotando enfrente de ella , era amarilla en realidad parecía una pelota ,con unos ojos grandes de color azul ,su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro; se veía simpática ,pero su cara demostraba preocupación. Ella era pokomon, su espíritu del bosque.

Rika la ve y le da una sonrisa de comprensión ,sin previo aviso dice algo que intriga a pokomon.

Rika: Mañana será un día que nunca olvidare ,tal ves después de todo el destino nos esta poniendo aprueba sobre nuestro valor-dice aun mirando hacia la nada-si todo sale bien ,nuestro futuro será otro, todos podemos cambiar el destino pero el destino no nos puede cambiara a nosotros.-dijo volteando a ver a pokomon ,que no tenia idea de lo que estaba diciendo; su mirada era comprensiva ,y estaba mas calmada al a ver dicho esas palabras, al ver pokomon la mirada de Rika ,se sintió un poco mas aliviada-piensa bien lo que he dicho ,descansa creo que ......si posesionas al caballo me puede que me acompañes ,nos vemos mañana en la salida del bosque que rodea esta casa ,no tarde y avisa a tentomon.-y a continuación se fue a su cama y cayo dormida.

Pokomon estaba O.o ,Rika era muy misteriosa pero a la ves sabia ,le agradaba el comportamiento de su entrenadora (o acompañante de la vida); ellas eran tal para a cual ,en su otra vida peleaba en el reino de los moustros, por gobernar el reino pero...murió por otro moustro que la ataco ( es decir hicieron trampa) ,los dioses al saber porque (la causa en que murió)murió la mandaron a este bosque para que estuviera con Rika ; ese era el deseo de los dioses y del destino.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A la mañana siguiente despertaron antes de que saliera el sol, Izzy y Rika se a listaron para salir ,después de todo esto era el comienzo de una guerra.

Los censéis estaban en la sala esperándolos ,les sirvieron el desayuno (comieron bien) y salieron de la casa, los censéis caminaban atrás de ellos, con pasos firmes, estaban serios ,Rika rompió el silencio del lugar.

Rika: Gracias..-que acaso había pronunciado eso ,ella no decía eso-por todo esto-dijo sin levantar la mirada ,todo estaba confuso ,se volteo y vio a sus censéis y dijo-ustedes han sido muy amables nosotros ,nos alimentaron ,nos enseñaron....gracias-dijo algo tristes.

Izzy estaba sorprendido su hermana había dicho esas palabras ,que eran muy difíciles ,para ella pronuncias ya que ella no era así ; sonrió bajando la cabeza, satisfecho de lo que había dicho su hermana ; sin lugar a dudas su hermana estaba cambiando ,sin dejar de ser ella misma. El repitió el mismo acto que su hermana ;después de esta pequeña despedida, se fueron al establo donde se encontraban los caballos, estaban 2 con equipaje a los lados( son como bolsas, de lado izquierdo y al lado derecho)uno era un caballo blanco y otro negro. El negro era de Izzy y el blanco de Rika.

Los muchachos se subieron al caballo de cada quien ,ya estaban listos para salir cuando la anciana Ramicha se les acerca y les da unas ultimas instrucciones.

Anciana Ramicha: En su equipaje llevan ropa para cada caso les sugiero que se pongan las capuchas negras son 3 y sirven bien ,les echamos medicamentos ,ropas para ocasiones ,ropa para cuando pelean ,traen mucha ropa ,accesorios, si ven bien a cada lado hay una arma diferente a su lado derecho tienen un arco y flechas ,y en el lado izquierdo una espada ,en su equipaje hay comida ,dinero ,cuchillos ,y no le sigo por que si no se quedan otro día ; en pocas palabras todo lo que creíamos necesarios; viajan con lo esencial.

Se voltea a ver a su esposo y le hace una ademán de que se acercara ,el asiente , se acerca y les dice:

Anciano Kitogua: Como lo dijo Ramicha llevan lo esencial ,adentro están los emblemas para poder pasar a reinos diferentes ; en su equipaje –dijo se lañando el equipaje ,con el dedo, al hacer esto lo muchachos bajaron la mirada ,para observar lo que indicada -traen los pueblos que deben pasar para llegar a los reinos ,el reino mas cercano ,es el reino de tierra , y así continuamente; al llegar al pueblo escondido los refugiaran ahí ; es un palacio enorme aun no sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo pero deben –dijo en tono angustiado-tener cuidado, solo queda esperar-al decir esto los 4 individuos voltean a ver el cielo que seguía oscuro, todos tenían la mirada bien puesta en el ,pasaron unos segundos cuando se empezaban asomar algunos rayos del sol ,en eso los muchachos voltean a ver a los ancianos y ellos asiente, sin pensarlo 2 veces salen cabalgando de ahí dejando su pasado ahí plantado.

Cabalgando ,por el bosque ,los caballo corrían muy rápido ; ellos ya se querían ir ,no querían voltear era difícil...pero lo iban a superar.

Pasaron 3 horas y salieron del bosque ,tal como lo había imaginado y dicho Rika ahí estaban tentomon y pokomon , esperándolos ; al ver esto a Rika se le ilumino su cara ,estaba sonriendo ,estaba viendo a los dos .Izzy estaba navegando en su mente cuando ,se dio cuenta que Rika sonreía ,se volteo a ver quien era responsable de tal acto ,que estaba muy agradecido; al ver los también se le iluminaron la mente ,estaba feliz.

Después del pequeño encuentro ,los espíritus se posesionaron de los caballos , entre ellos platicaban (n/a: cada ves que deseaban hablar los espíritus con alguno de sus entrenadores , se veía en el caballo una luz que lo rodeaba ; era como un especie de perímetro ññ)

-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino del viento se hallaban 3 mujeres sentadas en un jardín enorme , atrás de ellas un poco mas retirado estaba un enorme palacio ( castillo); al parecer estaban felices , porque reían mucho ,eran risas simpáticas. Ellas eran las princesas de ese reino.

La mayor ,era una pelirroja de color tranquilo y su cabello era corto ,sus ojos eran de color café claro y eran grandes; su piel era blanca su nombre era Sora y tenia 14 años.

La 2° (N/A: x edad)era casi igual de alta que su hermana Sora ; la diferencia entre ellas 2 era que sus cabello era castaño ,largo y quebrado ; y su piel era igual de blanca que la de ella (Sora) su nombre era Mimi y tenia 13 años.

La ultima la mas chiquita de las 3y al parecer la mas animosa ya que reía ,mas que todas; su cabello era morado (n/a: XD ok! Es una caricatura que querían que hiciera) largo mas largo de todas y hermoso ,sus ojos eran grandes ; ella era Yolei y tenia 12 años.

Las 3 se llevaban bien ,y se querían mucho ,no había cosa que no supieran de cada una .

Sora : Oigan –dice algo triste, su cambio de actitud fue algo que puso a las otras 2 ,preocuparse-han notado que el clima a estado algo ...-las voltea ver-extraño, en este reino no es normal que llueva, es húmedo el ambiente pero no llueve tanto.

Yolei: Ah hora que lo dices-dice algo pensativa ,viendo el cielo-aquí solo llueve una ves a la mes y es poquito ,el sol esta casi todo el tiempo ; y si han notado ,-dijo-en esta semana han llovido todos los días y permanece nublado.

Mimi: Eso es cierto

Entonces las 3 voltean a ver el cielo ,nublado ,de un gris oscuro ;al parecer iba a llover.

Yolei: Mimi...-dice ,sin quitarle la vista al cielo-tu te quieres casar con tu prometido ..-baja la mirada ,al sentir que Mimi la bella ,algo intrigada-es decir el príncipe Joe, es buena persona pero tu lo quieres

Mimi se había quedado paralizada ,el tenia un gran cariño hacia el principie Joe ,pero no era amor.

Sora: Yolei..-dijo ,interrumpiendo la platica entre sus hermanas; dándole una mirada de comprensión -es como si me preguntara que si estoy enamorada del Príncipe Taichi; yo lo quiero ,le tengo un gran cariño pero ..no es amor ...no podemos hacer nada ,esta fue la decisión de nuestros padres y no hay nada que no podamos hacer.

Yolei ,era la mas chiquita por lo cual no le habían buscado un prometido todavía. Sora estaba comprometida con el Príncipe Taichi; príncipe del reino de la tierra tenia 15 años de edad y Mimi estaba comprometida con el Príncipe del reino de agua ,El Príncipe Joe que tenia 16 años.

Yolei se quedo pensativa y el silencio inundo a las muchachas ; de repente empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia y decidieron meter sé a su enorme palacio.

* * *

Con esto acabo mi 3° capi. espero que le haya gustado dejen reviews.Este bueno...estoy pensando a ver que mas ago pero ayudenme...dejando reviews mw podrian decir como esta el fic.

Besos


	4. La unica salvación

La única salvación de este reino

Este es mi 4° capitulo y les agradezco a todos los reviews que han dejado ,en serio, muchas gracias ,esta idea se me ocurrió cuando vi el comercial del rey Arturo ; y me puse a pensar que pasaría si escribo una historia de caballeros ,poco a poco fui creando escenas y cuando ya tenia una idea muy buena ;aparecen en mi vida Linel-kun ,Rubenman y Satanic-girl; estos primos son muy buena onda , y cuando les conté mi idea me echaron ánimos para que la escribiera ;dijeron que no tenia nada que desperdiciar ; este capitulo ,se nos ocurrió a mi y a Satanic –girl ..así que esto es por ti prima .Este cuando vean

**::R.E:: significa reinos escondidos**

Ah por cierto el 3° capitulo me ayudo Rubenman solo que no le di las gracias lo siento primo ¬¬ lo siento si sere torpe!!bueno mil disculpas Rubenman

Y Por fin el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino del viento se hallaban 3 mujeres sentadas en un jardín enorme , atrás de ellas un poco mas retirado estaba un enorme palacio ( castillo); al parecer estaban felices , porque reían mucho ,eran risas simpáticas. Ellas eran las princesas de ese reino.

La mayor ,era una pelirroja de color tranquilo y su cabello era corto ,sus ojos eran de color café claro y eran grandes; su piel era blanca su nombre era Sora y tenia 14 años.

La 2° (N/A: x edad)era casi igual de alta que su hermana Sora ; la diferencia entre ellas 2 era que sus cabello era castaño ,largo y quebrado ; y su piel era igual de blanca que la de ella (Sora) su nombre era Mimi y tenia 13 años.

La ultima la mas chiquita de las 3y al parecer la mas animosa ya que reía ,mas que todas; su cabello era morado (n/a: XD ok! Es una caricatura que querían que hiciera) largo mas largo de todas y hermoso ,sus ojos eran grandes ; ella era Yolei y tenia 12 años.

Las 3 se llevaban bien ,y se querían mucho ,no había cosa que no supieran de cada una .

Sora : Oigan –dice algo triste, su cambio de actitud fue algo que puso a las otras 2 ,preocuparse-han notado que el clima a estado algo ...-las voltea ver-extraño, en este reino no es normal que llueva, es húmedo el ambiente pero no llueve tanto.

Yolei: Ah hora que lo dices-dice algo pensativa ,viendo el cielo-aquí solo llueve una ves a la mes y es poquito ,el sol esta casi todo el tiempo ; y si han notado ,-dijo-en esta semana han llovido todos los días y permanece nublado.

Mimi: Eso es cierto

Entonces las 3 voltean a ver el cielo ,nublado ,de un gris oscuro ;al parecer iba a llover.

Yolei: Mimi...-dice ,sin quitarle la vista al cielo-tu te quieres casar con tu prometido ..-baja la mirada ,al sentir que Mimi la veía ,algo intrigada-es decir el príncipe Joe, es buena persona pero tu lo quieres

Mimi se había quedado paralizada ,ella tenia un gran cariño hacia el principie Joe ,pero no era amor.

Sora: Yolei..-dijo ,interrumpiendo la platica entre sus hermanas; dándole una mirada de comprensión -es como si me preguntara que si estoy enamorada del Príncipe Taichi; yo lo quiero ,le tengo un gran cariño pero ..no es amor ...no podemos hacer nada ,esta fue la decisión de nuestros padres y no hay nada que no podamos hacer.

Yolei ,era la mas chiquita por lo cual no le habían buscado un prometido todavía. Sora estaba comprometida con el Príncipe Taichi; príncipe del reino de la tierra tenia 15 años de edad y Mimi estaba comprometida con el Príncipe del reino de agua ,El Príncipe Joe que tenia 16 años.

Yolei se quedo pensativa y el silencio inundo a las muchachas ; de repente empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia y decidieron meter sé a su enorme palacio.

Al entrar se hallaron con su mamá ,la reina Rosmary sentada ,como esperando que sus hijas vinieran; su cabello era de color castaño ,era largo igual que el de Yolei; sus ojos eran azules , su piel era blanca y su carácter era difícil de describir; ellas eran las únicas hijas de ella y se llevaban bien .

Pero en esta ocasión su cara mostraba preocupación ,dolor ,como si algo horrible pudiera suceder.

Mamá: Hijas..-dijo con dificultad-nuestro reino esta empeorando ,gracias a la lluvia han traído muchos insectos y gracias a ello a ocasionado enfermedades ...-no podía verlas a los ojos ,su mirada estaba en la nada.

Sora: Mamá-fue lo único que podía articular-.....

Mimi: Eso significa que el reino esta completamente enfermo?-pregunto Mimi

Mamá: No ; pero niños , ancianos y pocos adultos están enfermos ,los médicos no saben que enfermedad es-su voz estaba seca -ni si quiera....saben si es curable.

Yolei: Madre....no te pongas así ya vas a ver que todo se solucionara ,todo saldrá bien –dijo pensativamente ,pero intrigada –solo hay que preguntar en otros reinos si saben la medicina

Sora: si mamá todo se podrá bien

Mamá: No entienden-dijo- hace mucho les debí de a ver dicho ,su padre y yo sabíamos que tarde temprano iba a pasar pero nunca creímos que ahora.

Ante estas palabras las muchachas quedaron atónitas que les había ocultado.

La madre se sentó y les contó sobre el libro de las profecías ; sobre los hijos de la traición y de la próxima guerra que habrá...

Mientras la madre les contaba eso a sus hijas ,su padre el Rey Fernando ya sabia que la guerra estallaría y que necesitaba estar listo mando llamar al ejercito y los puso a entrenar cuanto antes ,el rey Fernando era grande ,fuerte, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como el de su esposa , siempre era rudo ; sin embrago el siempre pensaba que sus hijas eran un sueño realidad deseaba verlas crecer y lo estaba viendo , 2 de sus hijas estaban comprometidas y quería verlas casarse mientras que Yolei ya le habían comprometido en secreto ,solo faltase que supiera para poderla también ver casarse.

La madre les termino de contar todo y vio que sus hijas estaban sorprendidas no sabían lo que el futuro les tenía preparado.

Mamá: hijas mías....-se enfrenta a las miradas de sus hijas - tarde o temprano los hijos de la traición se acercaran nadie saben como son ..solo...que si nos piden algo hay que ayudarlos...o –fue interrumpida por Yolei

Yolei: Madre ,que tal si pedimos ayuda al reino de agua y al reino de tierra a lo mejor nos puede ayudar ,el Rey Jacoma nos puede ayudar ,digo mi hermana está comprometida con uno de sus hijos.

Mamá: Yolei ,debes de saber algo ..-era difícil decir le algo a Yolei ya que ella se tomaba muy a pecho lo que le decían-tu padre y yo hemos decidido en comprometerte a ti y al príncipe Henry

Yolei se había quedado petrificada ,toda su vida pensó que ella decidiría con quien casarse pero nunca pensó que la comprometerían ; sus hermanas al escuchar eso se voltearon a ver a su hermana ,tal como lo imaginaban ,iba a explotar pero al contrario

Yolei: Yo ... ya sabía que tarde o temprano me dirías eso madre-¿estaba diciendo eso?-yo se que tu quieres lo mejor para mi

Madre: Sabia que lo entenderías.

Y se van las hermanas a sus respectivas habitaciones; no podían creer lo que estaba pasando ,era confuso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un reino de la vida **(R.E)**. Una joven mujer de cabello rubio largo, estaba sentada al parecer esperando a alguien; sus ojos era azules y grandes. Ella era Soe la princesa del reino de la vida, tenia 13 años de edad.

Entra un muchacho un poco mas chiquito que ella; su cabello era de color café ,no lo tenia largo, sus ojos eran de color azules igual que su hermana(n/a: se que así no son sus ojos pero tengo que cambiar varias cosas),el era el príncipe Tommy y tenia 11 años.

Soe: Tommy llegas tarde te dije que volvieras antes de la comida - le dice

Tommy: Los siento hermana ,lo que pasa es que estaba divirtiendo-le dice con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-jugar como cualquier niño, tu entiendes aquí..en el palacio no me divierto del todo..

Soe: -Suspira de alivio-bueno-y lo ve como esta vestido-ve rápido a bañarte y a cambiarte ,que estas todo sucio

Tommy. ¿Ehh?

Soe: ¬¬-Por si no lo recuerdas hoy van a hacer amistad los reinos , el reino azul y el reino colorado; y nosotros con el reino nocturno..... va ha hacer aquí.

Tommy: Ahhh! Si ya me acorde-gotota-ok .–y se retira del lugar.

Soe: suspira-piensa-dios mío ,que vamos ha hacer ahora ,si seguimos así los reinos se destruirán ;pero esta no es la razón de que vengan estos 3 reinos....bueno por una parte si pero es mas bien para que en esta guerra ,sea mas fuerte el ejercito....

Su rostro (cara) se pone triste

* * *

En el reino colorado**(R.E)** dos mujeres estaban apuradas.

¿?: ¡Hermana!-grita-no se que ponerme-

La niña que estaba gritando su piel era medio aperlada(amarilla) y sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos. Ella era la princesa Suzy y tenia 11años.

Se oyen pasos a gran velocidad ,y entra una muchacha de cabello castaño y de ojos cafés , su piel era un poco mas blanca que la de su hermana ,ella era la princesa Juri ,y tenia 13 años.

Juri: Suzy me asustas –dice- a ver cual te quieres llevar-dice señalando a los 2 vestidos que tenia una en cada mano

Suzy: Quiero impresionar al príncipe Tommy y el azul es su color favorito ,pero el rosa me gusta.-dice preocupada

Juri: Pues entonces llévate el rosa-le dice con una sonrisa

Suzy: Pero el problema es que el rosa( color ,no vestido) siempre lo utilizo para ir a verlo ,de seguro ya se canso ¬¬

Juri: -gotota-bueno ya esta decidido el azul para impresionarlo

Suzy: SI!!! .

Juri: Pensando: En realidad lo quiere mucho ,me alegro que por lo menos ella se sienta a gusto con el ,en cambio yo con Kouji no..

Después de 10 minutos...

Suzy: ¡¡¡¡Juri!!! Ya vamonos-decía mientras jalaba a una moustro que parecía conejo.

Juri-saliendo de sus pensamientos –Si ándale – se levanto de donde estaba sentada ...de repente se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermana-Oyes......

Suzy-¿mande?-dice preocupada

Juri: Deja de lastimar a Lopmon –dice

Suzy: Esta bien- dice frustrada

Lopmon :Gracias..

Juri: No te enojes conmigo se que la quieres mucho ..

Suzy: ...

Lopmon: Perdónela ,por favor doncella Suzy.

Suzy: Esta bien

Juri: Cambia tu carita ,si no el príncipe Tommy no te querrá ver...

Suzy : oo

Juri: Vamos a la carroza ,nuestros padres ya están ahí..

Suzy: Aun roja-Si

* * *

Mientras en el reino azul.** (R.E).,**

¿?:¡Takato baja!-grita

El hombre ya era de edad superior ,estaba vestido muy formal ,sus ojos eran de color azul su cabello era castaño y su piel era blanca .El era el Rey Natshuko y a su lado se encontraba 1 mujer y un muchacho.

A su lado estaba un joven , su piel era morena ,su ojos grandes de color azules, su cabello era castaño ,el era el príncipe Ryo y tenia 16 años.

La mujer era de cabellos castaños y de ojos carmesí, su piel era morena al igual que su hijo Ryo .Ella era la reina Zahiran.

Bajando un muchacho de ojos carmesí ,cabello castaño corto y de piel blanca. EL era el príncipe Takato y tenia 13 años.

Takato: Ya ,no era necesario que gritaras padre-le dice algo molesto.

Rey Natshuko: Hijo mío no bajabas y ya se esta siendo tarde para que valláramos a ir a la cena que nos invitaron

Reina Zahiran: Si hijo ,pero ya no vamos a discutir esto solo porque te pasaste un poco del tiempo

Takato: Yo no me pase del tiempo-dijo enojado

Ryo-interrumpió-Bueno ,no pero ya bamonos no?(n/a: Ya se mala ortografiad)

Rey Natshuko :Esta bien suban a la carroza.

Ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la carroza y un joven de ojos y de cabello café ,se les acerca y les abre la puerta con una mirada de alegría y le dice:

¿?: Buenas tardes , su alteza-dice a la ves arrodillándose ante ellos-mi padre y yo seremos lo encargados de llevarlos, para nosotros será un placer llevarlos.

Takato-buenas tarde Cody.-le dice regresándole una sonrisa-

Cody, era un muchacho de 11 años de edad ,su familia siempre había trabajado para la realeza; era un muchacho de buenos sentimientos y siempre que le hablaba a los reyes o príncipes lo hacia con gran respeto.

Ryo: Hola Cody ¿Cómo estas?

Cody: Bien príncipe Ryo y ¿Y ustedes?

Takato: Bien gracias

Ryo: Supimos que estabas enfermo ,al igual que todo el reino

Takato: Es cierto ¿Cómo estas?

Cody: Si estoy bien ,gracias ,pero esto no me quita las ganas de venir a verlos

Rey Natshuko: Takato ,Ryo ya súbanse al rato platican con el plebeyo

Ryo y Takato sintieron arder de furia ,lo que había dicho su padre, era discriminación, ellos no median ser así ,solo por algo materialista los hacían sentir mal.

Cody: Anden metanse..-dice aun con la cara feliz

Takato: Lo siento Cody mi padre...¬¬

Cody: Príncipe Takato, no hay que disculparse .

Takato: En serio...

Cody: SI

Ryo: Esta bien ..

Ya adentro

Rey Natshuko: Por fin entran .

Takato estaba enfadado ,su padre era detestable ,pero lo quería mucho ;pero la actitud que tenia se pasaba de los limites ,se preguntaba que era lo que causaba esto ....claro..era obvio la guerra.

* * *

Izzy y Rika estaban cabalgando algo despacio habían transcurrido 3 días después de su partida y no habían dormido ,no habían parado ,Rika estaba muy cansada, se estaba dormitando ,Izzy se dio cuenta y dijo

Izzy: Será mejor que descansemos 2 días así todos dormiremos

Rika: Gracias a dios –dijo sarcástica.-por fin pokomon y tentomon dejaran este cuerpo de caballo

Pararon cerca de 2 árboles y decidieron a campar era temprano se podrían quedar 2 días podrían comer ,bañarse, descansar todo tipo de cosas ; a Rika se le ocurrió revisar su equipaje tal como lo imagino estaba ordenado vio ropa mucha ,cuchillos, vendajes, plantas medicinales ,comida agua ,papel ,ojos de rana(para alguna poción)y otras cosas para eso ,las capuchas, y noto algo que no pensó ver era el libro de las profecías y un mapa ,agarro el mapa y vio que decía donde estaba cada reino ; pero estaban mas 7 reinos , tenían razón los Censéis había mas de otros reinos y venían los nombres de los bosques, de los lagos ,de todo. Y en un puntito rojo indicaba donde se encontraba el pueblo escondido.

De repente vio todo negro y callo en algo de madera ,abrió los ojos estaba en la mansión de sus Censéis ,atrás de ella estaba la Anciana Ramicha dándole la espalda ,el cuarto estaba oscuro solo había una vela prendida.

Rika : Anciana Ramicha.....

Anciana Ramicha: Rika, en tu equipaje esta el libro de las profecías ,el mapa del mundo de los reinos ; y si no te distes cuenta están otros artículos un rosario , unas cartas de tarot, unos pergaminos ,y una pequeña cadena donde viene una forma de luna , ya sabes para que te servirá el rosario ,los pergaminos y las cartas de tarot- hizo una pausa ,volteo a ver a su aprendas y ella asintió-bueno eso esta claro pero la cadena se puede convertir en un báculo donde puedes utilizarla para defenderte.-otra pausa- varios reinos están enfermos por apenas empezar la guerra deben de estar alerta

Rika: Si entiendo –dijo

Anciana Ramicha: De pasada en el equipaje de Izzy ,esta unos libros que te pueden ayudar y al el claro ,nos vemos...que Izzy debe estar preocupado.

Rika estaba en el suelo que le había pasado ,le dolía la cabeza abrió los ojos y incorporo para ver mejor ( se recargo a el árbol mas cercano), vio una fogata ,olía bien ,estaban haciendo de comer.

Pokomon: Por fin te levantases ,nos tenias preocupados-la zorrita estaba a su lado

Rika: Lo siento ,pokomon –le dedica una sonrisa de lo siento y le dice-no te preocupes ,sabes que yo siempre estoy bien

Pokomon: eso no lo dudo ,se que eres muy fuerte pero deberías de tener un poco de mas consideración ,todos nos preocupas.

Rika: ....-sentía una presencia-Izzy...lamento haberte asustado.

Izzy estaba recargado en una pierna, con los brazos cruzados, en el mismo árbol en el que estaba recargada Rika pero del otro lado y como de costumbre estaba a su lado tentomon.

Tentomon: que te paso de repente te desmayaste.

Rika: Fue una transferencia de almas ,mi espíritu se fue a ver a la anciana Ramicha.-dijo con tranquilidad ,pero misterioso a la ves

Rika les explicó sobre el rosario ,las cartas de tarot ,de todo ; Izzy estaba pensativo solo le dijo algo.

Izzy: Mañana veremos el mapa y que haremos

Y todos comieron y durmieron .

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino de la tierra

Una muchacha entra corriendo a un castillo ,la dejan entrar ; su cabello era café ,carmesí y corto ; nadie podía dudarlo era hermosa para sus escasos 12 años ella era la princesa Kari.

Kari: ¡Auxilio!¡hermano!

De una habitación sale corriendo un muchacho , su cabello era café igual que su hermana ,era una melena; sus ojos eran también cafés. El era el príncipe Taichi ,tenia 15 años.

Taichi abraza a su hermana , estaba llorando;

Taichi: ¿Qué te pasa Kari?

Kari: Hermano ,las profecías se están cumpliendo –dice con las lagrimas cayendo ante sus ojos.

Ante esto su hermano se asusta y pone cara de O.o!

Taichi: ......

Kari: Si yo lo vi hermano ,-dice aun entre sollozos-los moustros están atacando el reino ,espero que no nos ataquen mas.

Taichi: Nuestro padre esta enfermo –dijo con timidez ,no la veía a sus ojos-y...nosotros tendremos que hablar el ejercito..surgirá una guerra.

Kari: Pero hermano.....-dijo algo desesperada-que tal si pedimos ayuda yo se que mi prometido nos puede ayudar.

Kari estaba comprometida con el 2° de los hijos del rey del agua(el de en medio)Ken era su nombre y tenia 12 años de edad.

Taichi: Esta enfermo nuestro padre y solo hay un medicamento que lo puede salvar.-esta ves se atrevió a verla

Kari: ¿Y donde lo podemos hallar?

Taichi: En el reino de los moustros.-dijo algo negativo

Kari: Y que tal si alguien nos puede ayudar.

Taichi: Mande a buscar al mejor doctor que sepa de medicamentos-dijo subiendo la vos , estaba perdiendo el control se estaba desesperando-cuando lo hallen lo traerán cuanto antes.

Kari-esta bien –dijo asustada, su hermano nunca le había subido la voz, deseaba no haber llorado-me voy a mi cuarto

Taichi: Esta bien –dijo-descansa

* * *

En el reino Nocturno todos estaban preparados, el Rey Ikaneme y la Reina Redinsa solo faltaban los hijos........

¿?: Kouji ,Kouchi ,apúrense nuestros padres nos están esperando.-gritaba

La voz provenía de una mujer ,su cabello era güero ,sus ojos eran celestes y grandes , su piel era pálida y se notaba mas por el traje que utilizaba ..era negro su traje era negro ,y hacia notar mas su piel pálida...ella era la Princesa Alice del Reino Nocturno su edad era de 13 años.

Bajan dos muchachos igualitos ,eran gemelos ,la diferencia era que u o traían el cabello mas largo que otro ..sus ojos eran azules ,su cabello también ,y su piel era blanca al igual que su hermana....ellos eran los príncipes Kouji y Kouchi del reino y sus edades eran de 14 años solo que Kouji es mayor por 30 minutos.

Kouji: Ya estamos Alice...

Kouchi: Por que tanta gritadera..no le veo el cazo..no v as a ver Matt..

Alice: A mi prometido no lo metas..-estaba furiosa con sus hermanos.

Al escuchar eso les dio la impresión de que ella lo quería ,según ella hace mucho tiempo les dijo que no lo quería...pero ahora lo había defendido

Kouji: Alice....acabas de decir que no lo metas-pregunto dudoso

Alice: SI-grito

Kouchi: ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?

Alice: ¿Entender que?

Kouji: Lo estas defendiendo eso significa..

Alice: Esto no significa que lo quiera......me agrada pero no es amor.-decía aun disgustada-...Hermanos ustedes no se alistan a tiempo ..ya saben de la guerra que hay ,y vamos a cenar hoy en ese reino para que se ponga de acuerdo de lo del ejercito ; para que sea mas fuerte ; hay que estar a tiempo para que vean lo responsable que somos....-se detuvo a verlos, su voz se había tranquilizado y se había puesto triste- además...no sabemos si sobre viviremos- dejo caer una lagrima

Kouchi: Hermana.....-no sabia que decir

Kouji: Vamonos-dijo-no quiero que empieces a llorar por nuestra culpa-dijo fríamente-lo siento

Kouchi: Hermana...vamonos ..no era mi intención decir eso

Alice: Si yo se..perdóname a mi..no debí de comportarme de esa manera

Se dieron cada uno una sonrisa y se marcharon a hacia la carroza...

* * *

En el reino de la vida todo estaba arreglado era cosa de esperar a los invitados, tenían un banquete, música (que llegaría para mas a l rato).

Tommy: Hermana...

Soe: Si que paso?

Tommy: Me veo bien?

Soe: -su hermano siempre había querido a su prometida y ahora que vendría quería impresionarla-Claro , tu siempre..

Tommy: Que bien. o

Soe: -se agachas ,o se inclina quedando un poco mas chiquita que el y le dice- enserio quieres a tu prometida verdad?

Tommy: SI hermana, no te imaginas cuanto

Soe: lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

Tommy: Igual yo hermana ..por eso te pido un favor-dice quitándole unos cabellos tiernamente de su cara- cuando llegue el Príncipe Ryo dile la verdad..

Soe: oo-_Pensando:¿cómo diablos supo?-_Este...a que te refieres ..Tommy

Tommy: Yo se que tu lo quieres dile la verdad

Soe: -No comprendes mal..-decía nerviosa-a mi me agrada , se me hace guapo y toda la cosa..pero ...no lo quiero

Tommy: Segura?

Soe: Si-_que mentirosa...si esta guapo ,me agrada pero ..yo lo quiero.¬¬-_te lo juro

Tommy : Esta bien U.U

Había 2 horas y no había rastro de que alguien viniera, Soe y Tommy estaban algo nerviosos...

Tommy :_Que nervioso estoy va a venir Suzy ...si por fin podremos hablar ,sus ojos están muy bonitos. Yo se que mi hermana quiere al Príncipe Ryo la conozco bien.._

Soe: _YO lo quiero mucho...pero que pasara si le digo..el no esta comprometido con nadie.....porque no lo comprometieron conmigo...en ves de su hermano Takato...aunque tengo que admitir que no es del todo mal..pero yo quiero mas a Ryo_

Soe veía el paisaje ..se veía nublado ,era normal que lloviera ,pero aquí llovía muy fuerte ahora ,no llovía mucho; esta ocasión se veían las nubes muy cargadas.

Una voz de hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, voltea a ve su era su padre el Rey Arturo.

Rey Arturo: Hija ,sabes cuando lleguen los invitados me podrías hacer un favor.

Soe: Si papá ..dime cual es..-dice tranquila mente

Rey Arturo: Lo quiero en absoluta discreción ..por eso no se lo voy a decir a Tommy...necesito que los invites a dar un paseo en carroza ,con el pretexto de que conozcan el bosque porque no los llevas a ver el Bosque erupción?-dice

Soe: -Claro pap

Rey Arturo: Ocupo hablar con los padres..

Soe: Si entiendo

Se va su papá y Soe se queda pensativa

_Bueno ...que acaso cree que no le voy a decir nada a Tommy...claro que le diré, no me quiero meter en problemas pero..debe saber..todos..espera un minuto voy a salir con Ryo y todos ellos..y es mejor para mi _–en ese momento se había sonrojado

"%$&$"%#"&"&$&$&$/"#$!"%#&$#/&#"$!$#&$&$"#%$&"&$"!#%"#&"#%#"%#"%#"

Ya habían llegado el carruaje del reino azul...se baja el Rey y pide que le habrán ..

Takato estaba nerviosos después de todo tendría que ver a su prometida...era muy bonita la princesa Soe..y el la quería ..pero ella quería a su hermano Ryo..

Una vos interrumpió su pensamiento:

¿?: ¡Takato!-le grito

Takato: EH?

Era Ryo el que le hablaba.

Ryo: Ya llegamos-dijo mas tranquilo.

Takato: ahhh SI

Antes de salir Cody ,estaba esperándolos ,se veía muy pálido.

Cody: Príncipe Takato ...no se ponga nervioso..

Y al escuchar eso se pone muy feliz. Entraron al castillo y se dispusieron en sentarse...

Rey Arturo: Bienvenidos.....

Takato y Ryo saludaron a Soe de la manera que se debía dándole un beso en la mano ,cuando Ryo beso su mano se puso colorada ,colorada; Takato noto eso y se enojo ;pero no pudo evitar ver como estaba vestida ..estaba muy bonita...oo

Todo estaba bien ,empezaron los reyes a hablar sobre de aquí y allá y esto si y no(N/a: Típico de que los padres hagan eso ,te excluyen de la platica;;)..al rato llegan las familias reales que restan...los del reino Nocturno y Colorado.

Soe trataba de hablar con Ryo pero no podía ya que estaba poniendo atención a la platica de los reyes, al ver que habían llegado las familias reales rápidamente se había levantado para saludarlos en especial a las damas que al besarles las manos también se habían puesto oo como tomates , (Alice, Suzy y Juri ya se conocían)tan solo de verlo ,Soe se enojo ,definitivamente no se llevaría bien con ellas.

Tommy que había visto a su hermana (todo) ahora era el que se ponía enojado ,había puesto a su prometida sonrojada ,y eso significaba....que le gustaba .,....-;;

Su padre se había aclarado la garganta y había hablado ,era el centro de atención.

Rey Arturo: Bienvenidos al reino de la vida ,sean bienvenidos, nuestro reino siempre se ha llevado bien con el reino colorado y con el reino azul ,pero ahora queremos tener otra amistad con ustedes (refiriéndose al reino Nocturno),les quiero presentar a mis hijos ella es mi hija Soe y el es mi hijo Tommy –al decir sus nombres ellos hacían una reverencia-ella es mi esposa Diana y yo soy el rey Arturo.

Ante esto el reino Nocturno hace el mismo acto.

Rey Taylor: Permítame presentarme soy el Rey Taylor del reino Nocturno ,todo este tiempo hemos tenido amistad con el reino colorado ,al saber que nos invitaban a esta reunión y cena ,no dudamos y aceptamos, ella es la Reina Kinana-dice señalando a su esposa ,que hace una reverencia-el es mi hijo Kouji, el es mi hijo kouchi y por ultimo mi hija Alice-también hicieron reverencia- me da mucho gusto venir aquí a conocer a los reyes de este reino de la vida; también admito que no conocida a la realeza del reino azul ,será un placer hablar con todos ustedes..

Rey Natshuko: Será también para mi un honor platicar con ustedes ,les presento mi esposa la reina Zahiran, los muchachos que están aquí conmigo son mis hijos el mayor es Ryo , y el menor el Takato-cuando los nombraban hacían una reverencia, cuando le toco a Ryo ,Soe se le había quedado mirando ; Ryo noto eso y le dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa que se puso muy nerviosa ;-el reino Azul ,esta agradecido por invitarlo a esta hermosa reunión y cena ;yo también deseo que sea de su agrado que estemos aquí ,pienso que el reino Azul se llevara bien con el Reino Nocturno ,pero-dice volviéndose al reino colorado-con ustedes también ,solo les pido que se presenten.

Rey Clemente :Claro que nos presentaremos yo soy el rey Clemente ,ella es mi esposa la Reina Urawira, nuestro reino es muy conocido por las características del relieve ,de las plantas , de todo; dejen me les presento a mis hijas ella es mi hija Juri y la mas pequeñita el mi hija Suzy.-hacen una reverencia-Nuestro reino esta complacido por conocerlo a todos

Después de esto todos aplaudieron ,el Rey Arturo se acerco a Soe y le hizo una Seña de que los invitara a dar un paseo ,se aclaro la voz y hablo fuerte para que todos la escucharan:

Soe: Buenas tardes perdón por interrumpir esto ,pero yo no soy muy buena haciendo amigos , y se me ocurrió una idea para que nos conozcamos los

Príncipes de cada reino –respiro hondo-,con su permiso claro, quisiera invitar a sus hijos a dar un paseo en carroza por el bosque ,este bosque es muy hermoso ; podríamos ir en la carroza del palacio –se les quedo observando un rato ,ya no sabia mas que decir-...y volveríamos para la cena o antes

Todos los reyes accedieron a esa petición ,todos tenían razones(las mismas =p).

Tommy se acerco a Suzy y le susurro algo que solo ella escucho y le hizo reír ;en eso se acerco Juri para ver cual era la causa de su risa. Al ver Tommy a Juri se puso oo ,Juri solamente sonrió.

Todos los príncipes se dirigieron para las afueras del palacio ,donde se encontraba la carroza. Mientras caminaban Juri trataba de hacer amistad con Ryo y Takato.

Juri: Hola mi nombre es Juri ,ustedes son del reino azul verdad?

Takato: Así es ,mi nombre es Takato y el es mi hermano Ryo-Ryo levanta la mano en forma de saludo.

Juri: Mucho gusto y que edad tienen?

Takato: yo tengo 13 años.

Ryo: y yo 16

Juri : Vaya .....

Takato: Juri ..tu conoces a los príncipes del reino nocturno?

Juri: Claro si quieres te los presento.

Takato: No es necesario Oo-lo estaba jalando hacia ellos

Juri: Claro que lo es ven ,con permiso joven Ryo-

Ryo : Al contrario.

Soe estaba hablando con Suzy y Tommy, pero cuando vio que Ryo iba solo ,se le ocurrió una estupenda oportunidad para hablar con el .

Soe: Con permiso Suzy y Tommy .

Suzy y Tommy: (oolos había dejado solos )

Soe: Disculpe joven Ryo ,pero lo vi muy solo ,desea que lo acompañe de camino hacia la carroza.-mientras ponía una cara de niña buena

Ryo:-Cara de ahh(sorprendido O.o); volviendo a estar normal-Al contrario para mi será un placer estar acompañada de una mujer tan hermosa.

Soe: ññ Oyes ,y que tal te ha ido en el reino azul'

Ryo: nada mal ,gracias por preguntar ,solo algo presionado.

Soe- ¿?-..

Ryo: y preocupado.

Soe: Porque presionado Ryo?

Ryo: Por que ya faltan 2 años para ser mayor de edad ,y desean que ya me case ante de los 20 años ,así mi padre me podrá dejar el reinado.

Soe: -eso no le gustaba mucho-y no se a enamorado de alguien?-se le había ocurrido decir eso para ver si la podría involucrar en algo; como decir si ,pero es un amor imposible o algo por estilo

Ryo: No aun no me enamorado Soe.

Soe: -se puso triste ante esa respuesta –y usted ya que no esta comprometido ,puede decidir con quien casarse verdad?

Ryo: Así es

Soe: -tenia que volver a su estado de animo de siempre ,estar feliz-ahh, Ryo podríamos ir a conocer a los otros Jóvenes del Reino Nocturno

Ryo: Claro

Mientras hablaban ellos Takato y Juri ya habían establecido una platica con los otros príncipes.

Kouji: Si la guerra esta apunto de comenzar-el siempre había hablado muy golpeado

Takato: En el reino azul ,siempre los príncipes debemos encabezar el ejercito; Ryo es el general del ejercito y yo soy el capitán

Kouchi: Pero ustedes han estudiado para eso o no?

Takato : Si desde que tengo memoria.

Juri: La guerra ,se aproxima ...todo es por el destino.

Alice: Pero no tienes que ponerte triste el destino se puede cambiar.

Para eso entonces ya habían llegado a el lugar donde dejaban las carrozas, todas las carrozas estaban : La del reino nocturno ,La del reino Azul , la del reino colorado.........pero solo faltaba una ...la del reino de la vida.

Tommy :Hermana no esta ;;

Soe: Esto no puede ser ,si ayer estaba-

Takato: No hay problema ,podemos utilizar nuestra carroza-dijo para impresionar a Soe

Soe: Enserio Takato?

Takato: Seguro ,

Soe: Gracias

Takato :oo

Ryo : Entonces que esperan suban .

Iba a subir Kouji pero atrás de ella se encontraba Soe ; a el realmente se le hacia bonita ,era muy hermosa.

Kouji: Primero las damas

Soe: -_No había visto lo guapo que era el Príncipe Kouji ,y además educado oo_-gra.....gra—gracias-_Estoy tartamudeando ,enserio que es muy amable._

Kouji: No hay de que-y la ayuda a subir a la carroza

Sube Soe, luego Juri ,Alice, y por ultimo la pequeña Suzy (Señoras y señores a esto le llamo ser hombres caballerosos, que pena que ya no existan de este tipo ,se extinguieron hace muxxxo XD)y por ultimo los hombres ,antes de subir Takato le dio unas instrucciones a Cody ,de que namas irían por un camino y luego regresarían.

Cody: Si su majestad.-se veía mas débil.

Takato entro , y se sentó junto a Juri ya que era el único lugar restante, esperaron a llegar al lugar de descenso.

* * *

Mientras sucedía esto :

A la mañana siguiente Rika se despertó ,valla que había descansado ,su hermano Izzy seguía dormido ,se dispuso a hacerle de desayunar pero no tenia ingredientes decidió entonces salir de caza pero no podía irse sin que Izzy supiera.

Rika: Pokomon...

Pokomon: Mande Rika-salió de la nada

Rika: Habrá por aquí un lago o un río?

Pokomon :No se ,voy a revisar.-y desapareció.

La fogata estaba apagada decidió prenderla ,cerro los ojos puso sus manos sobre los troncos .así se quedo por 3 segundo de repente abrió los ojos a todo velocidad; y a estar abierto también prendió fuego.

Izzy al sentir calor se despertó. Vio a su hermana Cerca del fuego y le dijo:

Izzy: Baya que descanse!-dice estirándose

Rika: SI yo también , voy a ir en busca de peces y agua.

Izzy: Me parece una estupenda idea ,así revisaremos el alrededor y de pasada nos podremos bañar –dijo-y hablando de alrededor-dijo pensativo-..porque no revisamos el mapa

Lo primero que dijo Rika fue ::¿uhh?::

Rika: Ah bueno -y se dispuso a sacarlo-aquí esta

Izzy: A ver déjame verlo

Empieza a verlo si era un mapa completo de todos lo reinos y mas.

Rika: Estamos en bosque erupción ,-dice señalando el lugar y tenia razón.

Izzy: ¿uhh?.....es cierto estamos en bosque erupción-dice sorprendido

Rika: Ves te lo dije-dice en tono sarcástico ,que hacia enfurecer a su hermano-solo que tu no sabes nada de nada.

Izzy-¬¬-bien y por donde tenemos que llegar es por aquí-dice ignorando lo que dijo su hermana-

Rika :Por aquí –señalando la salida-

Izzy: Muy bien ya esta decidido.

Rika: Esta bien

En eso llega los espíritus del bosque ...

Pokomon: Rika hay una lago por aquí seria bueno que te fueras a bañar y de pasada cazarían y tomarían agua

Rika: Claro-dice volteando a ver a su hermano-y tu –dice dándole una mirada maliciosa-vas a estar vigilando que nadie se acerque es una orden

Izzy:-Pensando ::Aguas con el diablo valla que sabe poner la piel de gallina:: -Es...ta ...bien-acaso tartamudeo ,siempre lo ponía así ella.

Se fueron al lago ,Rika se baño primero ,mientras su hermano ,la vigilaba de lo mas alto de un árbol.; estaba sentado en una rama

Tentomon: Izzy ,aquí en este bosque hay unas frutas que sirven para los espíritus y para humanos iré a ver donde están..

Izzy: Tentomon ..hay una fruta que puede ayudar a los espíritus a tener un cuerpo algo material ,se llama herbinario –dice mirando hacia la nada- si lo hayas me avisas , ya que les puede servir..

Tentomon : No te entiendo Izzy, -con cara de ¿? :

Izzy: mira conociendo a Rika ya sabe de esa fruta y la va a buscar ,y no quiero que valla quiera nos iba a poner a entrenar con la espada -¬¬-Ya sabes como es-;;-y pues bueno tal ves necesitaremos su ayuda.

Tentomon: Izzy-dice simpáticamente- no te entendí pero espero que se a bueno ,voy a ver si la ayo . -Y se va en busca de ese fruto

Izzy estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando oye que alguien le habla ,mira hacia sus lados tranquilo, y sin previo aviso..

Izzy: Ayyyy!!!-alguien le había aventado una piedra que lo dejo un moretón en su pierna izquierda, tras esto le hizo perder el equilibrio por un tiempo ,después de haber obtenido el equilibrio y suspiro de alivio

Rika: Por fin me pusiste atención ,e estado aquí por mas de 2 minutos gritándote, baja de una buena ves –le grita a Izzy, estaba vestida con otro traje ,su traje era de color rojizo, pero no muy rojo ,(N/a: Mas o menos era una camiseta que cubría hasta mas de la mitad de los muslos o chamorros como le quieran decir XD, y un pantalón que llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, en la cadera llevaba amarrado un listón , lo utilizaba como una especie de cinturón, este si era rojo vivo)

Izzy:-baja enojado del árbol y le grita-¿¡Me querías matar o que!?

Rika: No-dice sarcásticamente-es tu turno de bañarte , y será mejor que te apures-dijo con sequedad

Izzy: Para colmo me ordenas -¬¬ la barre con la mirada(N/a: para los que lo sepan que es Barrer con la mirada significa verla de arriba para abajo o de abajo para arriba ,cuando se le hace esto a una mujer la mayoría de nosotras nos ponemos enojadas ,lo tomamos como un insulto ,aunque algunas no XD)notando que se había cambiado de ropa ,el era el típico hermano celoso de la historia(N/a: Si no es un papá ,es el hermano XC);no le agradaba mucho que su hermana se vistiera bien ,y mucho menos que la vean –Rika....

Rika: -había notado como su hermano la había visto- ¿?-dudo ante que la halla nombrado

Izzy: Aunque ...nos digan que somos medios hermanos...yo –su voz mostraba tristeza –yo te considero como una hermana-ahora su voz era diferente ,ahora estaba mas alegre-yo te quiero como una enserio..

Rika: Izzy ....y siempre te e considerado como un hermano ,te quiero mucho aunque no lo creas-dijo mientras le da un sonrisa de comprensión que hizo sentir bien a Izzy-pero .....eso no significa que no te debes apurar en bañarte

Izzy:¬¬ tu no cambias .

Mientras que los príncipes de los reinos escondidos empezaron a platicar sobre su vida así siguieron hasta llegar .

* * *

Soe :interrumpe la platica-ya hemos llegado –

Ryo: Cody es aquí-le avisa

Cody: Si señor-le contesta

Todos bajan del carruaje ;cuando Takato baja le hiba agradecer a Cody por a verlos traído, pero no pudo ya que estaba dormido

Takato: ....-se le quedo mirando con extrañeza ,pero luego su cara cambio dándole una sonrisa

Juri: Príncipe Takato-le dice mientras veía como observaba a Cody-venga con nosotros el lago es muy bonito.

Takato: Si..-contesto-lose hay voy

Todos se acercaron a lago ,algunos se quitaron los zapatos y se remojaron los pies ,todos hasta a horita se llevaban muy bien ,se oían risas ...que se tuvo que percatar Rika e Izzy .

Ellos estaban del otro lado del lago ,estaban comiendo ,solo que al escuchar risas decidieron averiguar que es.

Rika: Izzy...

Izzy: Si vamos

Rápidamente subieron los árboles hasta llegar a la copa de cada uno de ellos ,sus movimientos eran ágiles ,al llegar .

Rika: Izzy-decía en voz baja ,y escondida detrás de los árboles-tu quieres hacer lo que nos dijo los censéis?

Izzy: Por mi esta bien...pero seria que tuviéramos que actuar rápido-dijo a su hermana de una manera comprensiva

Rika: -asintió con la cabeza en ese momento sintió una presencia que le hizo reaccionar-Izzy ,hay un demonio por aquí..

Izzy: En serio?-dice preocupado-que clase de demonio?

Rika: Déjame ver-al decir esto cierra los ojos ,al cerrarlos ve una criatura pequeña y lo ve adentro de un joven (Cody ),abre los ojos y dice-esta adentro de un joven ,esta actuando primero como enfermedad y después lo utilizara como arma de destrucción.

Izzy: A ver ,me tratas de decir que esta posesionando ,pero que aun puede sentir el que esta vivo y ..

Rika: -Lo interrumpió-si ,pero pronto lo convertirá en un moustro .

Izzy: -dice con alivio-baja...¬¬..espera un minuto Rika ,si haces una limpieza de cuerpo ...tal ves hagamos amistades con ellos.

Rika: No entiendo –dice desesperada ,detestaba que su hermano la pusiera aprensar mas-Que me tratas de decir?

Izzy: Rika estas personas ..si los ves como están vestidos te podrás dar cuenta que son príncipes y recuerdas..

Rika: -lo interrumpe-ya se ya se ,ya comprendí-dice con enojo ,ya no aguantaba las largas explicaciones de su hermano.

Izzy y Rika bajaron de las ramas del árbol y decidieron que era mejor bajar como personas normales (N/a: Ya ni yo XD)

Izzy sale de los árboles y se acerca a los príncipes ,Kouchi escucha pasos y se voltea.

Kouchi: Quien esta ahí?

Todos los príncipes se quedan boquiabiertos al escuchara al joven Kouchi pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Izzy sale de los árboles.

Izzy: Lo lamento mucho a verlo asustado ,mi nombre es Izzy ...

Rika: Izzy!! Donde estas?-grita

Izzy: Hermana ¬¬-dice con una gran gotota-aqu

Rika: Con que aquí ,ya veo ,y...

Izzy :Ella es mi hermana Rika

_Bueno y con esto termino este 4 capitulo creo...bueno lo que sea quiero agradecer Reiki-Tantei por su review y todods los demas ,en serio gracias este fic ,no es muy popular pero bueno ..les agradesco por leerlo ,mmmmmmmmuuuucccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss gracias a todos pppooooorrrrrrrrr sssssssuuuuuuuussssssssssreviewssssssssss..._


	5. Que clase der person eres y te crees tu?

QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES Y TE CREES TU??

Lo lamento mucho!! Miren este fic  
,no tiene mucha publicidad ni es conocida y ....estaba medio decepcionada y luego desde que se fueron mis compás (éramos el grupo de locos) me siento desdichada ..creo que dios no me quiere;; bueno que mas da..mejor pensar positivamente y recordarlos con alegría.

Sin mas que decir... aquí este fic titulado:

_**QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES Y TE CREES TU??**_

Izzy: Rika no tienes que gritar aquí estoy

Rika: lo lamento hermano

Todos los muchachos estaban extrañados ante estos desconocidos, Ryo y Takato tomaron cada uno su espada para estar listos para atacar o defender o para atacar, Tommy y Susy había notado que su vestimenta era diferentes a cualquier aldeano ,eran extraños; Alice ,Juri y Soe retrocedieron ante aquellos desconocidos ;Kouji y Koichi que estaban observando todo esta escena ,decidieron ponerse en posición de ataque .

Tommy: ...-_todos tienen miedo ¿Por qué? ...que rara vestimenta tiene esa mujer-_Oiga señorita??

Rika: uhh??

TODOS:�

Soe: _Que no diga ninguna tontería ..puede que lo maten.-pensaba que a la ves se ponía la manos a la boca_

Tommy: Porque viste así?? Es campesina??? Es aldeana??-dijo muy inocente mente

Todos: GOTOTA!!!

Rika:�#-Que insinúas mocoso!-dijo-Que mi ropa parece o es campesina??-estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Tommy: No ...-_la regué ..ahora que ago-_ es que es extraña su ropa no parece de este reino..

Rika: calmándose y viendo la inocencia del niño-es porque no lo soy ..

Izzy: Interrumpe-Eso déjamelo a mi...venimos de otro reino es por eso y la ropa....es que mi hermana es una Lenguístri

Susy: ¿Qué es eso? ¿con que se come? O.o

TODOS :DOBLE GOTOTA!!!

Rika :_Trata de calmarte ..son niños---además por su ropa aparentan ser también príncipes....no te desesperes...que Falta de ignorancia de los dos!!!-_ Una Lenguístri es aquel ser que es capas de estudiar mas de un ventana del mas allá

Takato:-el había escuchado eso antes de su padre de estos seres ,si decían lo que eran ,eran muy poderosos-Eres eso...-dijo con miedo- eres un moustro-.

Todos al escuchar eso retrocedieron mas...según lo que había dicho ,estaba dando entender de que eran capaces de hacer Cualquier cosa.

Izzy :No ,te equivocas-decía con mucha tranquilidad, su voz sonaba calmante –las Lenguístri tienen mala reputación por "Shioka" ..lo mas probable es que hallan escuchado algo de ella

Kouji: Quien no halla escuchado de ella—dijo

Alice: Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero quien es el?

Kouchi: Dirás ella es una mujer ,hermana

Kouji: Es la mujer que esta comunicada con el infierno ,habla con los espíritus y crea ejércitos de zombis ,con cuerpos ya recuperados...después les da su espíritu y los controla..dicen que nunca se caso y nunca a tenido algún hombre a su lado ,según esto dicen que el hombre que ella ama es el mero diablo

Juri: magia negra..eso es lo que utiliza...creí que ya no había...

Izzy: incluso las malas leguas –(n/a: XD No pude evitarlo ,estoy en la escuela y la maestra siempre dice esto...jajaja )-cuentan que la causa de la guerra que se aproxima es por ella, dicen que ella convenció a el rey de los moustros para crear esta guerra-dice muy secamente ,sus ojos estaban llenos de furia

Ryo: -el estaba escuchando atentamente lo que estaban diciendo-y saben de donde es ella?

Rika: se sorprendió de que este muchacho se allá integrado en la platica-si ..del reino de los moustros...según los rumores su padre era el Moustro "HIRON"

Alice: -sus ojos ,como su cara mostraban que estaba sorprendida y que tenia miedo-Hiron....El moustro mas poderoso que a existido en la tierra....

Izzy: Así es-afirmo, admirando la expresión de la joven-y su madre era una humana..

Rika: Técnicamente claro...porque ella era una Hechicera, los padres de ella se casaron..dando a dar a luz a una joven de ojos de color miel, piel blanca y cabello negro

Izzy: Dicen que cuando nació la niña ,sus padres deseaban que practicara lo que ellos eran ,la mujer deseaba que su hija practicara el chamanismos ,la brujería ,la hechicería ,las lecturas del futuro, el sacerdotismo y el exorcismo; en cambio el padre deseaba que su hija aprendiera a dominar los elementos, que fuera fuerte y aprendiera como sobrevivir ,como es el mundo de ahora..

Rika: -continuo con la historia que su hermano había comenzado-total al final optaron por los dos y crearon a este ser...que ni es humana ni moustro...es mitad bestia...dicen que ella aun vive ...pero..

Juri: -interrumpió-pero.. esa historia lleva mas de 40 años de seguro que ya es una anciana...

-dice desesperada ,para que no tuviera que creer en esta historia(n/a: tenia mucho miedo XD)

Susy: Es cierto... si no me equivoco nuestro padre ya nos había dicho algo parecido....

Izzy: Es obvio ya que hallan escuchado la historia ya que la madre de Shioka ,Karura es del reino de donde provienen –dijo con frialdad

Todos estaban sorprendidos...mas bien no tenían palabras en sus bocas, que les trataban de decir ,Tommy que estaba escuchando decidió por segunda ves romper el hielo.

Tommy: ¿Por qué nos dice eso?

Rika: -Se sorprende de aquel niño que había empezado la ignorancia ,hubiera sido capaz de volver a preguntar con tanta inocencia- tal ves no sepan esto...pero la estrella mas cercana a la tierra es la estrella centauro ,que es la estrella con la que nos identificamos los seres humanos –dijo melancólicamente- falta muy poco para que pase...

Kouchi: ¿Cómo que pase?

Izzy: Va a pasar un suceso extraordinario , va pasar como un cometa ....esto-estaba apunto de revelar un secreto enorme

Rika: Esto no puede revelarse...-dijo , observando la cara de los espectadores-aun ...todo a su debido tiempo-dedicándoles una mirada asesina

Con estas palabras , el silencio volvió a dominar el lugar...la mente de Kouji estaba hecho un caos , que podría hacer.. estaban aterrados, el era el único capaz de responder ,ya que su mascara de hielo lo protegía y ,nadie se lo podía quitar solamente el...

Sus palabras fueron bien seleccionadas..se le estaba acabando el cerebro de tanto pensar ...

Kouji: Entendemos que no nos quieran revelar esto-dijo con vos varonil-creo ..estar captando lo que nos dicen ...pero díganme que es lo que esperan de nosotros al...ver revelado un poco de esta información.

Izzy fue el que contesto

-:la guerra, eso es obvio ayuda....-trago saliva –déjenme explicarles....la guerra que se va a hacer ...nosotros ya nos presentamos ,necesitamos que se presenten

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que cada uno se presentara ,(n/a: Nombre ,edad y reino ...blah blah blah....me da weva escribirlo XD)

Izzy: Bien ... gracias...ustedes son príncipes ,próximos herederos es por eso que deben estar al pendientes de todo..los moustros pueden atacarlos ..son presas difíciles...pero con trampa pueden conseguirlos-dijo misteriosamente ,poniendo en duda a los jóvenes

Rika:-Rika que estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyada contra un árbol ,abrió sus ojos - Todo este sermón fue por una advertencia ...próximamente los veremos –dijo –solamente les daré un consejo ..o mas bien les daré algo-se encamina a Soe y le da un bolso pequeño que estaba bien amarrado-deséenlo al joven que esta dormido...utilícenlo bien ..es un medicamento muy bueno pónselo en su te.....-dijo ,viendo la cara de los jóvenes , de volviéndoles ella una mirada misteriosa y en su rostro dibujado una sonrisa maleosa, retrocedió ,pero sin dar la espalda hasta llegar a su hermano ,y dijo-adiós –y desaparecieron ante sus ojos.,

Todos estaban sorprendidos cara de O.o O.O .....tardaron un buen para que se les calmara el shock.

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo de agua.

La isla Waguticho ,estaba sucediendo un desastre, se escuchaban murmullos y sollozos, de repente se escucha que un grupo de gente corren hacia la multitud, era el ejercito de ahí.

Mas de una voz resonaban en el lugar ,eran la vos de unos jóvenes...:

¿???: Hagan se a un lado señores ,con permiso –gritaba el joven de ojos grises...

¿???: Quien habrá sido capaz de hacer esto cuando nuestro padre se entere- dijo el joven de ojos azules

¿????: mejor ni pensarlo en la situación que estamos ,esto le hará mal-dijo aparentemente el mayor de los 3 .

Los 3 estaban montados a caballo, su vestimenta daba apariencia de que eran príncipes, el mayor era Joey ,el que le seguía era Henry y por ultimo Ken ,los príncipes del reino de agua.

Aldeana: Príncipe Joey ,sabe quien a sido capaz de contaminar nuestros lagos ,ríos y nuestras costa hacia el mar-decía entre sollozos.

Joey: Ni la menor idea

Ken: Hermano y si mandas a Gomamon para que limpie.

Henry: Miren-dijo señalando a los pobladores del reino de agua ,este reino se dividía en 2 en el reino de la profundidad y en lo superficial-los gomamons ,las sirenas ,los tritones que estaban ayudando a limpiarlos.

Acto seguido ,limpian todo ,eran impresionantes con sus poderes podían hacer un bien., se acerca la Ninfa del agua.

Reina Ninfa: Príncipes del reino de agua, eh aquí mi presencia por la crisis que este mundo esta empezando...-su voz era melodiosita , su cuerpo era de humano ,solamente sus orejas no; si no era humana ,era el ser mas bello que habían visto ,como los príncipes ,tanto lo habitantes estaban sorprendidos a tal belleza, sus ojos eran de color azul agua, sus rubios cabellos desordenados caían ante tal cascada que llegaba a hasta las rodillas, su piel era pura, todos estaban hinoptisados.-soy la hija del rey Poseidón ,una de las pocas reinas que hay y que abundan en el mar ;esta isla me fue otorgada para cuidarla ,al igual que los seres que viven sobre ella tienen la responsabilidad de ayudarnos a los seres acuáticos que vivimos aquí-hizo una pausa, su vestimenta era de color blanco ,tan hermosa se veía- mi nombre es Hideko ,espero que se den cuenta que esto no es un juego...los que hicieron esta desgracia que ya acabo fueron los moustros de la linguistri Shioka.

Henry: Si ,sabemos que fue obra de ella- quería quedar bien ante ella-pero ..que tiene que ver con que usted este aquí.

Reina Hideko: Tiene mucho que ver-contesto con suma delicadeza-queremos hablar a solas con su rey..-dijo viendo al pueblo-ya que yo no soy digan que le diga a su pueblo esto.

Joe: Esta bien-dijo con mucha seguridad-síganos...

La dirigieron los 3 príncipes a su castillo ,este castillo era enorme ,tenia mas de 300 habitaciones mas 400 personales que le ayuden ,Vivian en lujos ,pero ellos eran humildes.

Ken: Padre...

Rey Shiako: no tienes que gritarlo

Henry: Tenemos visitas padre , es la reina Ninfa .

Rey Shiako: Reina Hideko que gusto en tenerla por aquí-dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-y se puede saber que hace por aquí.

Reina Hideko: Creo que es obvio su majestad , -dice mirando a los príncipes-la guerra.

Rey Shiako: si se trata de eso .-miro de reojo a sus hijos- se podrían retirar.

Antes de que los jóvenes reclamaran algo la reina Hideko se adelanto a dar palabra.

Reina Hideko: En mi opinión seria mejor que se quedaran para que escucharan algo de lo que el mundo esta sufriendo ahora.

Rey Shiako: Si usted lo pide claro-dice-pueden quedarse

Joe: Papá gracias no sabes como te lo agradecemos.

Ken: Lo mismo digo padre

Henry-se queda observando la belleza de la Ninfa y le dice- gracias reina Hideko

Reina Hideko:- Ella tan solo le da una sonrisa , de la cual el joven queda sonrojado.-

Rey Shiako: y bien que piensa a hacer usted y su reino.

Reina Hideko: Nuestro reino a decidido a no pelear –dijo con mucha tranquilidad-..pero todo el mundo sabe que sólo hay una forma de poner término al mal, y es devolver bien por mal. La mejor forma de hacer que alguien se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho es nos guste o no-hace una pequeña pausa-; pagarle con la otra moneda. Dejar el orgullo. Piénselo por un momento,-lo ve a los ojos- si respondes con violencia a la violencia, simplemente se eleva la violencia al cuadrado. Después será mas difícil el volver a tener el mundo de hoy ..pero si es la única forma por mi esta bien..por mi y el ejercito a decido pelear aunque el reino este encontra.

Rey Shiako: Sabe que- dijo pausadamente , no sabia que hacer – si hace esto su pueblo se revelara

Reina Hideko.: Si lo se perfectamente ,pero –agacha su cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos encristalarse-mi padre a tenido una grave herida ..y esto fue por Shioka.

Rey Shiako: Se lo que siente lamento todo esto –dice , matándose interiormente por haber hecho llorar a una reina tan importante-mil disculpas su majestad.

Ken: Padre , Reina Ninfa como príncipes estamos de acuerdo de esto....

Henry: Siempre e apoyado tus ideas padre , y lo seguiré haciendo.

Joe: Pero hermano mayor y comandante del ejercito ..estoy de acuerdo- se acerca a la reina- tenga asegurado que nos ayudaremos.

Ante esto la reina se queda sorprendida por la valentía de decir eso.

Reina Hideko: Creo que esto esta arreglado..-dice –pero antes , les tengo que decir que el pueblo no tardara en darse cuenta , aquí no hay ciegos ,ni tontos , esta guerra esta mas calara que el agua , ya deberían saber que las profecías se están cumpliendo-dice y voltea a ver el rey.

_El rey no podía cree lo que le estaba pidiendo la reina acaso...las profecías tenían que cumplirse pero eran sus hijos...que podía a ser no seria capaz.._

Henry nota lo preocupado que se ve su padre y lo se acerca para romper el silencio-padre te encuentras bien???

_Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del rey....que si estaba bien?? No ..no lo estaba ..los iba a perder ..pero las profecías venían escritas debían cumplirse...pero no especificaban que si iban a vivir...eso era el miedo puro ..nunca antes había experimentado ese temor...frió y sucio. .....entonces decidió a hablar.._

Rey Shiako: s-s-sabia que se estaban cumpliendo las pro-f-f-ecias pe-pero no pensé que mis hijos fueran los elegidos.

Joe: A que te refieres padre ...que tenemos que ver con esas profecías.

A tal duda la reina se dio cuenta de este embrollo

Reina Hideko: ya veo...-dijo , su voz era una canción para liberar el estrés e incluso el enojo-nunca les dijo a sus hijos sobre las profecías..-lo voltea a ver- supongo que dudaba que iba a pasar-el rey hace seña de negatividad-bien..yo les explicare-le quita su mirada y vuelve a los de los príncipes-hay mas de un reino ........................................

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos cara de O.o O.O .....tardaron un buen para que se les calmara el shock.

........Silencio.....silencio...Pensando-.......--..silencio -- ...silencio.....silencio..pensando...

Susy: AHHHH!!!! QUE EXTRAÑA ES!!!!!! DE PASADA EL JOVEN ESE EESSSS MUUUYY GGUAAPPOO!!-grita tomando con sus manos su cabeza.

Todos: O.O �..GOTOTAA!!

Kouji: Mocosa ¡!- grita-que te crees....esos muchachos son muy extraños no con cuerda nada de nada- dice tranquilizándose-..sabes-...-le dice a Susy- eres in soportable �

Susy: T-T

Kouji: �

Susy: Apenas te conozco y ya me das mala impresión.

Kouji: Igualmente niñita

Kouchi: Chicos..-dice tranquilamente en medio de los dos con sus ojos cerrados

Todos: XX

Susy: Tu cabello esta largo asco...XP ..guacala quien se querría casar contigo??

SOE: oo

Kouchi: Chicos..-dice

Kouji: si me caso es mejor no crees?? Estoy mejor solo que el pobre de Tommy que te tendrá que soportar el resto de su vida...pobre deja empiezo a rezar..

Susy: Y-Y eres el peor caballo...

Kouchi: -interrumpe la pelea-YA BASTA!!!

Susy y Kouji: esta bien �.�

Kouchi: Gracias...bien ..que creen están locos o que tienen razón.

Susy: Que el esta loco –dice apuntando con un dedo a Kouji

Todos: ññ'

Kouji: ùú se refería a los muchachos que vinieron..-dice tratando de no estallar.

Susy : El no especifico...ññ

Kouji: Y-Y

Soe: pues yo.-dice entre esta pelea iniciada-..pienso que deberíamos darle lo mas pronto posible esta bolsa a Cody.

Ryo: Si- se la quita de sus manos y la abre y ve a un polvo verde y a la ves a azulado, se sorprende que esto valla a pasar no sabia que pasaría después de todo

Takato: U.U La estrella centauro..valla esto va ser una gran y larga guerra.-dice seriamente que capto la atención de todos ,incluso de Ryo que estaba preparando el medicamento para Cody.

Todos estaban en silencio , esto tenia que ver con ellos según dijeron esos extraños jóvenes ,la única que logró articular palabras fue una persona.....

Juri: Lo se-dice viendo las estrellas-y todo esto es por la causa de una persona, que es de nuestro reino , sabes..-dice quitando su hermosa mirada del cielo oscuro, y dándole una cara de preocupación a Takato-nunca pensé en meter me en esta guerra, en realidad todos estamos unidos por una extraña razón, yo siento que este destinos se nos fue hecho por una razón, pero-hace una pausa al notar las miradas de todos sobre ella-..se que saldrá bien ,todos estaremos bien y pienso que tiene razón esos jóvenes..

Dios..Takato estaba sobresaltado ,ella para su poca edad era muy madura ,quien realmente era, o que o como consiguió esa mentalidad ,el la estaba mirando con mucha atención aparentemente el destino le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Susy: her-her-herma-na, --Susy no aguanto que sus ojos Salieran esas gotas de amargura que l primero en preocuparse fue, Tommy ; acto seguido corrió hacia su hermana para abrazar ,como si fuera la ultima ves que la vería.

Todos estaban congelados, eso era cierto a cada uno de ellos le llego al corazón y le calo..bastante le había calado, se sentían idiotas por ser príncipes.

Ryo ya había preparado la pócima y despertó a Cody ,tenia mucha fiebre ....le dio el te, aparentemente el tendría que guiarlos al palacio porque era el único que sabia cabalgar bien.

Tommy: Chicos-dice no, aguantaba ver a su hermosa Susy llorando, derramando lagrimas dolorosas para el ,que eran veneno-esta oscureciendo deberíamos irnos.

Ryo: Tienes razón-dice despreocupadamente

Kouchi: Pero quien nos llevara Cody esta muy enfermo...

Ryo: Por eso no se preocupen yo los llevare.

Todos: Gracias..

Kouji:-se acerco al carruaje ,abrió la puerta –será mejor que nos apresuremos

Así todos subieron al carruaje, la noche estrellada les había dejado en duda , y mas sobre los jóvenes que aparecieron y que tal vez...los volverían a ver, como ellos dijeron..

* * *

Hola!! Aquí estoy ññU otra ves..tal ves no se buena después de quien sabe que tanto deje este fic ya se había perdido...y la inspiración con el..

Gracias a los que me apoyaron en superarme..jejeje(aunque no lo crean hubo una persona)--ARIGATO!!

Cualquier duda..cualquier comentario, cualquier critica, cualquier cosa aunque sea estúpida T-T

Es aceptada como review ññ jejeje

SANYONARA


	6. Las cosas de la vida

**Reinos en peligro:WaRnInG:**

**Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty**

**Capitulo #6**

**Las cosas de la vida**

Dos individuos corrían ,eran perseguidos. La noche los cubría , solo se podía ver las sombras que se movían con agilidad entre los obstáculos. Parecían gatos monteses pues sus reflejos eran muy buenos.

Se detuvieron ,habían llegado a un nuevo obstáculo...un lago, sus rostros mostraban miedo, se vieron uno al otro ,y decidieron llegar hasta donde pudieran.

Ellos no querían morir por ser atrapados ,preferían morir en el marisma ,tratando de ganar algo. Se aventuraron a ingresar a las orillas del lago ,pero en ese instante cometieron un gran error, los dos se quedaron petrificados habían hecho un ruido que los podría descubrir.

Y paso lo que menos querían, se oyó el canto de la destrucción. Desde lo cielos se pudo oír los revoloteos del moustro .

Ambos se ocultaron detrás de un árbol como pudieron, escucharon cuando aterrizó, se podía distinguir con suma facilidad.

Cada segundo perdían las esperanzas mas y mas ,se oía cada paso lento ..acercándose mas y mas. Los jóvenes se taparon la nariz y boca , su respiración estaba muy agitada.

El moustro se paró a unos cuantos metros estaba espaldas de ellos , el menor aparentemente de ambos ,se retrocedió ,pero cometió otro grave error ,ya que piso mal y cayo de un sentón, el moustro giro su cabeza y los vio como se escondían de el .

Ambos jóvenes corrieron, pero sabían que era una perdida de tiempo, ya que el moustro era mas veloz que ellos.

"Su aventura terminaría en un bocado" era lo que pensaban una y otra ves. Corrieron con todas su fuerzas ,el moustro se acerco a ellos ,y los atrapo con sus pesuñas .

Estaban apunto de morir ,abrió su mandíbula para por fin completar su misión ,la vida de cada uno de los muchachos paso por su vista ...sus minutos estaban contados.

Se acerco y pudieron sentir la humedad de su cavidad ,faltaba poco ...

Pasaron unos segundos y no sintieron nada, era un milagro ...abrieron sus ojos y pudieron ver la cara del moustro ,estaba despavorido.

Se alejo de ellos ,y corrió para tomar velocidad y poder formar su trayectoria por los cielos una vez mas.

Los jóvenes estaban agradecidos ,no sabían ni a quien pero lo estaban, en sus rostros se dibujo una sonrisa ¿que mas necesitaban? estaban vivos ; los ojos de ambos se posaron por los cielos que se movían con lentitud, la luna que alumbraba los caminos eran nostalgiosos.

De repente empezó a llover ,esto si que era mas extraño ,uno de ellos aparentemente el mayor , se puso serio y dijo:

-Esto no es normal –dijo al otro individuo

-Yo se hermano mío, pero-dijo viendo ahora a la dirección que había tomado aquel moustro- no me queda claro ¿Por qué huyo?

-No se –contesto, quitando su mirada de los cielos-y no quiero saberlo por el momento , y mas me cuesta pensarlo-pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza ,para dejarla reposar y cerrando sus ojos- que esto es solo el principio, ahora lo importantes buscar un refugio- su voz era fría pero mostraba preocupación

-Lo se-dice con alegría ,que hace que su hermano reaccione por lo dicho-pero se que lograremos vencer tenlo por seguro ;)

Tenia que admitirlo el mismo su hermano era un orgullo de su reino ,porque no? El menor continuo con sus diálogos:

-Y todo este alboroto por estas semillas-sacando de su chaleco destrozado una bolsa –¿Qué tendrán de especial?

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dejando su compostura , se acerco un poco para verlo mejor- Takeru ,por favor ,por lo que mas quieras , no reveles tu identidad a menos que lo creas conveniente-dijo seriamente

La lluvia empeoro ,las gotas golpeaban con mas fuerza sobre sus cuerpos, el silencio se congelo por unos seguros .

-Claro Matt-dijo con valentía ,tanto que si propio hermano pudo ver la luz del triunfo en sus ojos-por el reino esperanza

-Bien –dijo – según parece estamos en el reino del viento.

-Que-dice O.O – eso no puede ser en el reino del viento...

-Si ya se-dijo ,congelado-en este reino no hay lluvias ,pero abunda humedad.

-Entonces como puedes decir que es el reino del viento-pregunto

-Por eso- apunto con su dedo , y los ojos de Takeru se agrandaron y solo pudo pronunciar la palabra –Piyomons...

ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:;ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°

Cody , Cody , Cody despierta

Ryo llevaba toda la mañana esperando a que despertara , después de haber tomado esa pócima , no había despertado ; el mismo se maldecía por no haber preguntado a esos dos extraños .

Ryo vagabundeaba por sus pensamientos ,el pudo notar que esos individuos tenían ropas de guerreros ,pero no era de ningún reino que conociera, en realidad tenían un símbolo extraño que parecía una "A" al revés , ese símbolo nunca lo había visto

Alguien entro a la habitación ,interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ,era Soe.

Soe-Príncipe Ryo-dijo tímidamente¿se encuentra bien-dice sentándose a su lado- desde la mañana esta aquí y no bajo a almorzar

Ryo- Estoy bien –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- lamento haberte preocupado

Soe- OO- a-a-a pues me me puse algo-lo vi a esos ojos ,y se perdió en ellos, nadando entre sus pensamientos .

Cody se movió un poco ,molestando en esta situación ,Soe vio a Cody ,estaba mal aquel muchacho y no estaba enfermo ..solamente.

Ryo estaba feliz ,era la primera ves en toda la tarde en que se movía ,a lo mejor estaba dormido ,pero se movió, en su rostro se creo una sonrisa.

Soe se acerca a Cody ,le toca la frente para tomar su temperatura

-esta mucho mejor que antes

-si ,pero me sorprendió todo lo que nos dijeron esos jóvenes-dijo Ryo

El silencio abundo por un tiempo ,posando los 2 su mirada en Cody ,estaba mal ,sus mejillas estaban mas rojas de lo normal.

Esta quito su mirada ,para poder observara Ryo , entonces recordó lo que le dijo su hermano

:FLASH BACK:

Soe: lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

Tommy: Igual yo hermana ..por eso te pido un favor-dice quitándole unos cabellos tiernamente de su cara- cuando llegue el Príncipe Ryo dile la verdad..

Soe: oo-_Pensando¿cómo diablos supo-_Este...a que te refieres ..Tommy

Tommy: Yo se que tu lo quieres dile la verdad

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

-….Ryo…- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-mande – contesto

-Yo quiero decirte algo.-lo ve a los ojos ,se sentía muy rara ,la mirada estaba en busca de la verdad-muy ...muy...-respira profundamente para tranquilizarte ,pero no podía .

Ryo noto esto , valla ahora si lo vería todo ,desde que la conocía recordaba aquellos intentos para estar con el , sin darse cuenta estaba demostrando una cara de incredulidad.

Soe se estaba quemando ella misma ¿que haría? Lo vio ,y no aguanto mas.., era la hora , el momento , sus mejillas tornaron un color rojo lo miro a los ojos ,que ahora mostraban duda y firmo su sentencia...

-Ryo yo te...

Se oye un grito , ahora si que era chocante. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ryo salió corriendo del lugar ,hacia donde provenía , dejando una Soe desquiciada

-U.U – Oo - 

Ryo recorrió los pasillos de aquel enorme palacio , buscando el propietario de aquella vos, se detuvo para tratar de escuchar una ves mas la vos ...solo escucho murmullos aun así decidió ir a donde provenían, pudo ver por donde corría a su padre ,que aparentemente lo siguió después de escuchar una ves mas el grito , cada ves se oía con mejor claridad..hasta que llego .

Era Susy la que gritaba ,estaba abrazada con Juri , ambas mutuamente. Ryo fijo su mirada hacia el causante de esto y lo vio.

Sus ojos se ensancharon..nunca creyó verlo, era un demonio , estaba herido ,le faltaba poco para morir , parecía un dragón pero con solo dos piernas para sostenerse.

Sin pensarlo ,Ryo ya había sacado su espada , lo trato de atacar pero aun estando herido , se movió ágilmente

-Ryo! –escucho que lo nombraban ,giro su cabeza para ver que era Takato ,quien estaba entrando a la sala

-Takato ,que bueno que llegas ,necesito ayuda- dijo ,aun estando en posición de ataque

-no hay problema- se acercaba con paso firme- necesitaba probar a _"Eolo "_-dijo desenfundando su espada- le pedí a mi padre que lo afilara.

-Takato ,este no es el momento para presumir- dijo Ryo

-Lose – contesto en posición de ataque- no me digas que _"Seas"_ ¿no esta lista,ya desea atacar puedo sentir que te grita- dijo misteriosamente

-Alto- dice el dinosaurio- esperen por favor vengo aquí en paz- dice viendo la facciones de cada uno notando las diferentes expresiones de caras , algunas mostraban susto , otros rencor pero el que abundaba mas era el de miedo.

.-La guerra esta a punto de avanzar hacia ac� vienen muy rápido..llamen a los ejércitos ,protejan a todos los reinos en un solo lugar –dijo ,su voz era a cortada – soy guiltmon –se presento ,era un dinosaurio rojo ,de cara simpática- provengo del reino moustro ,de la isla Fail-

Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención , Takato había dejado su posición de ataque , pero Ryo seguía aun.

Dio un respiro profundo ,estaba mal ,sentía que todo le daba vueltas- estoy en un grupo de moustros que no están de acuerdo con la guerra ,hemos decidido dejar nuestro reino , y optamos por ayudarlos a vencer la guerra contra "Shioka" ,somos aproximadamente 20 pero...

Se había desmayado, todos corrieron para verlo mejor ,excepto Ryo que aun no se había movido de su lugar , al parecer esto no lo convencía mucho en sus ojos se reflejaba la sombra de un guerrero atento ,esperando que halla un movimiento.

No sabían el porque lo ayudarían ,tal ves por la información que le había brindado, se acercaron ,Takato lo vio detenidamente y pudo observar la herida que atravesaba la piel ,desde el cuello hasta la cintura, su herida era profunda.

- Guiltmon- pronuncio Takato al ver la lesión

Ryo seguía atento ,no se equivocaba lo estaba mirando esa mirada era penetrante , en definitiva los estaban vigilando ,tal ves esto era una trampa; giro su cabeza hacia la ventana ,si ,no se equivocaba los que los miraban estaban ahí ¿quizás debía ir a investigar? Pero y si solo era su imaginación , Ryo arrugo la frente _, sea quien sea ,no me importa _pensó.

Juri estaba indecisa ¿debería ayudarlo? Se preguntaba ,tenia que enfrentar el miedo y ayudarlo ,si no moriría... entonces vio a Ryo que estaba viendo por la ventana ¿que tanto veía.?

Susy estaba abrazada de Juri aun, desvió su vista al notar la herida ,le daba asco toda esa sangre derramada, por una guerra , que era por el dominio de la tierra .

Takato seguía viendo a guiltmon , entonces vio a Juri que se abrazaba mas a Susy , entonces comprendió ellas no estaban a acostumbradas a ver sangre, busco a Ryo con la mirada vio por la habitación hasta que lo hallo ,estaba viendo por la ventana.

Ryo volvió a poner a _"Seas"_ en su funda ,se voltio a ver a los demás, que tenia la atención de dos de tres del lugar.

Que tanto miras Ryo- pregunto Juri

-Nada-contesto –creo que era mi imaginación

-Entonces que hacemos-pregunto Susy

-Creo que esto será un secreto entre nosotros, ya no sabemos si debemos incluir a nuestros padres-dijo Takato-aparentemente nos puede ayudar con todo este lío.

-Las profecías- dijo Ryo- que mas cosas nos pueden poner en la vida

Susy-dijo Juri- ve y busca a Soe y dile que traiga algunas medicinas para poder ayudarlo

-hmm-pregunto Takato

-Claro-contesto Susy ,y salió del cuarto ,pero se encontró con alguien en la puerta

Disculpe –dijo tímidamente saliendo del cuarto, todos lo vieron la mirada de Takato y Ryo era de ira, era su padre.

-Veo que un demonio entro en nuestros territorios- dijo

A si es señor –dijo Juri

-quiero que lo lleven al calabozo , nos servirá para sacar la información- dijo , saliendo de la habitación

Juri pudo notar que tanto como Ryo como Takato se les perdía el control, como era capaz de hacer eso...

ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.

Desde la ventana unas sombras se movían ,aparentemente apuntaban un arma un arco para ser mas exactos ,faltaba poco para que le diera a su blanco ..

-Rika no-dijo levantando la mano, y obstruyendo el paso de su arma-mira bien-dijo el joven ,Rika poso su mirada tras la ventana , a aquellos individuos ,que levantaban al dragón-esta ayudándolos- dijo Izzy

Rika había bajado el arma , vio primero a su hermano y después observo lo que le pedía.

-Ya lo vi ¿qué tiene- dice ,volviendo a puntar- solo una flecha y acabamos con el problema...

-pero mira bien-le dice Izzy-el joven de halla-apuntando a Ryo-con el están a salvo

Rika lo mira con incredulidad aquel muchacho ¿qué tenia de diferencia? Su mirada paso de normal a rencor.

-es un simple mortal-dijo Rika- nunca lograra ser como nosotros-se voltea a ver a su hermano-los mortales nunca serán capaces de vencernos, son muy débiles.

-yo no cantaría gloria aun ,Rika..

¿Por qué-dice enojada- Izzy , las profecías se están cumpliendo, y tu me sales con esto deberíamos de dejar de perder tiempo.

-Por el simple hecho de que las profecías hablan de el ,y creo que deberías tenerle mas respeto- dijo, mostrando cara de victoria ,punto débil de Rika-ten cuidado con tu orgullo- dijo ,captando la atención de Rika ,ya que Izzy puso una cara de misterio –y con el...

Rika lo vio directo a los ojos ,su hermano la estaba provocando a pelear con aquel muchacho¿cuál era su finalidad? Rika poso sus ojos violetas sobre el joven de que hablaban, ahora que lo recordaba era el que prestaba mas atención cuando se encontraron , le hecho un vistazo a Izzy que seguía observando tras la ventana y lo observo mejor

_esa piel bronceada... esos dientes brillantes ... y esa sonrisa... no me explico de donde puede salir tanta jovialidad y frescura de alguien... lo detesto _- pensó 

Rika sacudió su cabeza como pudo ser posible de pensar tal cosa , Izzy la vio y se dio cuenta que logro que lo que quería "**hacer que las profecías continuaran**"

-Rika estas bien- pregunto Izzy

-si -contesto un poco sonrojada por lo que había pensado-entonces...

Izzy capto , se giro para verla mejor y la vio directo a los ojos.

-Entonces que- la reto Izzy

Rika lo vio y le dedico una mirada maliciosa ,que le provoco un cosquilleo ,no tan notorio como los anteriores, tenia que jugar su juego ,Izzy hacia lo posible para poder continuar con la mirada seria y penetrante ,su hermana lo estaba venciendo y después de unos segundo de verse ,prosiguió:

-entonces..- dijo misteriosamente ,para voltear a ver por la ventana- se ha vuelto un rival mío...

Izzy ,interior mente estaba festejando ,y hizo la parte mas importante de las profecías "encontrar a alguien quien cuide de su hermana" ,pero además de eso le preocupaba otra cosa..alo mejor la perdería..pero será feliz, pensaba.

Fijo su mirada en la ventana ,pero conocía bien a su hermana con solo eso no le bastaría, sabia que no tardaba en preguntar..

- Izzy- pronuncio Rika- que tanto sabes de el-pregunto

- Muy poco- dijo seriamente –solo lo necesario para decirte que es el general del ejercito del reino azul- dio una pausa y la vio- lo subieron a general a sus escasos 17 años- le dijo con orgullo ,le estaba dando en su punto débil- ya te imaginaras como es en pleno combate ..Rika

Rika lo vio , a sus insuficientes 17 años estaba de general..eso era de verse, Rika lo vio mejor y se dio cuenta que seguía sin ayudar , entonces el muchacho se acerco a la ventana , Izzy se movió ágilmente por las ramas de un árbol para subir a la copa, Rika lo imito ,al llegar Izzy le dijo.

-Para ser un simple mortal tiene sus sentidos muy abiertos-dijo captando la atención de Rika- es un rival difícil, crees poder vencerlo?

-JA-dijo sarcásticamente- crees que no podré vencerlo, me sorprendes mucho Izzy que pienses eso-dijo volteándose ,dando la espalda a su hermano.

-te propongo un trato Rika- dijo Izzy- vamos a estar observándolo , que te parece?

- que insinúas Izzy?...- lo vio directamente a los ojos y continuo-Esta bien ,por mi esta perfecto..

-Bien¿dónde estará tentomon?

- No se , será mejor que nos vallamos ,además ya me aburra de verlos ..- y desapareció

-Hay que haré con Rika-

ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-.:; ø¤º°¯-

Kari estaba tratando de dormir , sus pupilas no podían _¿qué pasara con mi padre-pensó _,le preocupaba mucho ,después de todo era su pap� estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que alguien entro en su habitación.

-Kari -pronuncio aquel individuo

-Tai eres tu- dice levantándose asustada ,y aliviada le contesta al ver que era su hermano mayor ¿qué pasa?

- Kari- dice –nuestros padre esta muy mal – le dijo sentándose al lado de ella ,sobre su cama- y acabo de saber que atacaron el reino del agua- explicó

-uhm..- dijo en un susurro¿y como están?

-Ya lo solucionaron, no fue nada- decía con mucha fluidez- el único problema vas ser..- en su cara se noto tristeza

-Hermano..-se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, con sus pequeñas manos tomo las suyas.

-OO...-Kari...

- No temas..- cerro sus ojos ,dio un respiro y abrió sus ojos sinceros mostrándole el tremendo cariño que le tenia- sin oscuridad...no hay luz, y sin luz..no hay oscuridad.., recuérdalo hermano –hizo una pausa y beso su mano-siempre que no se te olvide , ni que se te ocurra olvidarlo-dijo-la guerra seguir� lo que importa mas ahora ,es la salud de nuestro padre, que espero que consigamos un buen doctor para que lo alivie – no pudo aguantar mas que sus lagrimas cayeran

Tai la abrazo , estaba conmovido su hermana ,su pequeña hermana era tan inocente , tan linda y tan...madura.

-Kari- dijo con mucha dificultad- quiero que sepas que si algo llegara a suceder, a mi padre, a mi madre o incluso a mi- dijo aun abrazada de ella, los ojos de Kari mostraban tristeza, pero mas que nada preocupación-quiero que tomes a la mayoría de las mujeres y niños principalmente y los lleves al pueblo escondido- esto hizo que Kari ,se separara de Tai a enfrentarlo .

- A donde- le expresó Kari

- Pueblo escondido ,por eso te pido si es que llegue a suceder eso ,te vallas con Daivis.

- Pero hermano...- su voz era un hilo que se rompía poco a poco

- Haz lo que te digo ,por favor- sin previo aviso la abrazo ,como si fuera la ultima ves que se verían ,y por primera ves Kari vio a Taichi ..llorar

- Tai? –dijo ,separándose muy poco de el –estas llorando, que te pasa Tai? –no pudo evitar verlo y sentir destruida en serio que le hacia mal verlo- tranquilo hermano ,nada nos va a pasar no nos separaremos..te lo prometo..

-Eso espero... le dijo

Un sonido ,un llanto se escucho, retumbo en todo el lugar...

**Continuara:**

Hola! He ha aquí e vuelto ,gracias a todos lo que los están leyendo...(¿Alguien lo esta leyendo? XD) , se los agradezco muxoo!ññ

Bueno avisando que los capítulos , tal vez me tarde ( ahora no me tarde tanto como el otro) ññU bueno como notaron ,tengo una forma nueva de escribir ( si lo notaron k WENOO , si no TAMBIEN ññ) como sea ,gracias por leer.

Dejen Review...

Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios , dinero , cartas de amor, lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T).

Sigan leyendo..y SANYONARA!


	7. LOs Liminzys

**Reinos en peligro:WaRnInG:**

**Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty**

**Capitulo #7**

**Los Liminzys**

Tai? –dijo ,separándose muy poco de el –estas llorando, que te pasa Tai? –no pudo evitar verlo y sentirse destruida en serio que le hacia mal verlo- tranquilo hermano ,nada nos va a pasar no nos separaremos..te lo prometo..

Eso espero... -le dijo

Un sonido ,un llanto se escucho, retumbo en todo el lugar...

La primera reacción de Tai ,fue en proteger a su hermana ; y tal como su mente lo había pensado había actuado. Aquel llanto les había dejado un escalofrió enorme, lo primero que pudo notar ,era que Kari, había caído de rodillas a la ves tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

El sonido era horrible , Kari estaba llorando ,al borde de la desesperación_ ¿Qué estará pasando? _pensó. No soporto mas, abrazo a Tai para poder refugiarse en sus brazos , para poderse sentir protegida, a la cual Tai no se negó , al contrario la apoyo con todo gusto ya que el tambien buscaba la calidez de ella.

Por la ventana ,se podía ver la luna entre las largas mantas de la noche, pero una sombra paso por allí.

Tai se quedo preedificado, y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, los escalofríos los inundo a los dos, el lugar estaba mas frió que antes.

Entonces los dos pudieron escuchar con mas claridad aquellos llantos, aquel sonido, aquel rito...

_-de attium có multinem con hick'ikoto!_

Nuevamente el corazón de Tai le dio un vuelco de 360°, se despego de Kari ,quien ella lo miro de una manera muy extraña; corrió hacia la ventana y sus ojos se pusieron como platos enormes, no lo podía creer, era un **Liminzy **,un moustro tipo dragón con alas, una de sus características era que eran reconocidos por que sus escamas poseían un veneno capaz de matar a el mismo, y eso que sus escamas eran muy gruesas.

Voló cerca de la torre donde se encontraban los hermanos, la sangre se les congelaban, sus mentes estaban en blanco ...el miedo los domino, rápidamente Tai tomo a Kari por los hombros, y la movió con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que quedaran ,ambos, sobre el suelo.

Esto hizo que los dos reaccionaran, pero volvieron a escuchar ,aquel sonido que los dejaba en plena confusión y desesperación...

_-Servita la fima la gutu uuuoptom ishe ireme seme SerVitoaldo zoxad mietaga turu , leisse ..caurogas Shioka!_

Kari puso sentir que su cuerpo estaba mas pesado ¿Qué le pasaba? Esa pregunta se le fue a la mente, sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo ,la noción del tiempo ,lo ultimo que pudo ver era que su hermano la miraba con preocupación , Tai la vio directamente a los ojos y entonces comprendió que esta guerra iba a ser lo peor que le pudiera pasar, pero lo que realmente no deseaba ...era que muriera Kari .

Kari se puso de pie , se acerco a la ventana, sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna , aun con paso firme se aproximo y pronuncio:

_hiPtonem Kryese..Leubsviuoo Purtiembe...Shioka_

Como si hubiera echado algún hechizo , el viento soplo con toda su fuerza y Tai pudo notar que las nubes negras se oscurecían mas y mas ,la lluvia seso e inundo todo el lugar .

Kari callo, Tai corrió hacia ella ,la abrazo y pudo notar que sus ojos ya brillaban .Kari lo abrazo y de sus ojos empezó a caer una pequeña cascada ,que poco a poco se seco ,la lluvia seguía y el Liminzy estaba desconcentrado.

Kari ,volvió a ver a través de esa ventana y vio que el Liminzy huía .

Monstarco, durmiente..gracoalt Colezér tircadoesgo!

Fue lo ultimo que ambos escucharon ,antes de que sus párpados se volvieran pesados y cayeran sobre el suelo frió ,dormidos.

¿Quiénes serán?

Son dos jóvenes de otro reino...

Ya lo sabemos Yolei no tenias que decirnos...

Esas voces...no se equivocaban eran de mujeres ¿por qué sus párpados estaban tan pesados¿Donde estaría¿Y Takeru?

Será mejor no decirle nada a nuestros padres

_¿Por qué no querrán decir nada? pensó._

Espero que despierten pronto.

Su cabeza le dolía mucho ,abrió sus ojos azules con mucha dificultad, todo estaba borroso, parpadeo un poco y logro recuperar su vista ,y entonces logro ver con claridad las propietarias de aquellas voces,_ ¿Qué le había pasado? _vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque, sino en un cuarto ,nuevamente poso su mirada azul sobre aquellas individuas.

¿Estas bien?-le pregunto una joven de cabellos castaños largos

Si -contesto con asombro por aquella belleza que poseía.

No sabes cuanto estábamos preocupadas-dijo la chica de cabellos morados

Cuanto me alegra que ayas recuperado tu conocimiento –dijo la chica pelirroja ,acercando se a el-has estado en cama durante 2 días –decía mientras le tocaba su frente para saber su temperatura; se alejo y le dedico una sonrisa cálida- En realidad las 3 hemos estado muy preocupadas-dijo para finalizar.

Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular Matt-quienes son?

A perdón-dijo la joven de cabellos rojos-mi nombre es Sora y tengo catorce años...

Matt la interrumpió-Sora...tu nombre significa viento..- dijo en susurro provocando en ella un leve sonrojo.

Así es me llamo ...Sora- decía mientras ponía su manos sobre su boca, acto de nerviosismo.

Matt la vio directo a sus ojos y pudo notar cierto brillo ,que lo hizo estremecer.

Mi nombre es Mimi y tengo 13 años

Tu nombre...es de un ángel celestial que ayudo a los seres humanos..tu nombre es de una leyenda.

Si, mi nombre lo sacaron de la leyenda del Lago-dijo con extrema dulzura

Y el mío de Yolei y tengo 12 años-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Tu nombre...es de un Templo .

Claro...del templo Yolei..es de una diosa a quienes los reinos del viento le rinden culto.

Nosotras somos las princesas del reino del viento-dijo Sora

Princesas?-dijo inconscientemente

SI así es, y cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Matt y tengo 15 años ,soy del Reino Esperanza...vecino del reino de Agua.-dijo con mucha fluidez- me podrían decir que me paso?

Las tres se miraron unas a otras y después de unos segundos ,dijeron: Pues...

:Flash Back:

Si ya se-dijo ,congelado-en este reino no hay lluvias ,pero abunda humedad.

Entonces como puedes decir que es el reino del viento?-pregunto

Por eso- apunto con su dedo , y los ojos de Takeru se agrandaron y solo pudo pronunciar la palabra –Piyomons...

Los piyomons volaban por las nubes oscuras , cargadas de agua, vieron que se acercaba su objetivo ,el moustro, "el Liminzy", entonces la señal ,los piyomons se pusieron en ataque.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Eso explica porque no nos ataco- dijo Matt

¿Los estaba atacando?-pregunto Yolei

Si-contesto

Queremos que nos disculpes-dijo Mimi

_¿Disculparse¿De que? pensó_.

Los piyomons te atacaron, por eso estas herido- apunto con su dedo ,su brazo izquierdo ,prosiguió Mimi-Lo sentimos...

¿Lastimado? Vio su brazo derecho y se dio cuenta que estaba vendado, sus ojos se pusieron como dos platos, estaba sorprendido.

Soe lo vio y le dijo-pero ...eso no fue todo

:Flash Back:

Los piyomons vieron movimientos en los suelos; su instrucción había sido "destruir a cualquier intruso que este en los territorios".

En resumen...accedieron a la orden.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Eso fue lo que paso- le dijo Sora

Los 2 quedaron muy mal heridos- dijo Mimi

Por eso ,nos disculpamos, fueron ordenes de nuestros padres..ellos lo desearon-le dice viéndolo tiernamente-Espero que tu y el otro joven nos perdonen.

Matt abrió sus ojos , era cierto ¿donde estaba Takeru?

Sora se dio cuenta de que se había preocupado ,lo vio a los ojos –Si buscan al otro joven esta con nuestro medico , se lastimo la cabeza y esta revisándolo-su voz era una canción de cuna para el ,la vio y de repente todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Lo único que pudo articular fue un simple..

Gracias-

Que le pasaba , de repente el tiempo se le fue ,su vida ya no tenia sentido. Esa muchacha era como un ángel...esperaba verla mas seguido.

Bueno aquí acaba...si ya se estuvo corto pero esto o nada..además quería terminarlo antes de que me cancelaran la Internet.

Gracias a los que están leyendo..mil gracias..este fic no tiene chiste pero lo hago por placer , y van a ver que con el tiempo aprenderé a ser mejor escritora..muchas gracias...

Dejen Review...

Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios , dinero , cartas de amor, lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T).

Sigan leyendo..y SANYONARA!

**Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty**


End file.
